Balto: When Darkness Falls
by Solaris Nightfire
Summary: A continuation of Darkness Rising and part 2 of the trilogy, Things go from bad to worse at the Talbourne when several units are devastated and their Alpha is temporaly OOC. And it only appears it is only going to get even worse from here.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, here's the latest from me and RTW, part two of the Darkness Trilogy. "When Darkness Falls" This one I think is our best effort yet and I think you all are in for quite a ride in this monster. We are really really proud of how this one came out. we hope you enjoy reading it as much as we did writing it. Now onto the story.

Balto: When Darkness Falls  
Part II of the Darkness Trilogy

Written by: Anthony E. Rotramel  
Co-written by: Solaris

Started: 6.26.2012  
Finished: 9.20.2012  
Pages: 188  
Words: 30,065

Note: This story was inspired by Balto, ©1995 and Balto 2: Wolf Quest © 2000 by Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment. The character's _and the events of this story are © 2012 by Anthony Rotramel. The other characters are copyright by Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment. All Rights Reserved.

Previously in Balto: Darkness Rising...

Jenna opened her eyes.  
She blinked a few times and then winced as a blinding flash of pain traveled down her body. She curled up in a ball and closed her eyes until the pain passed and then slowly opened them. Her vision was clouded with tears at first, but they quickly cleared.  
She looked around her and was suddenly faced with a blinding white light that beamed down from overhead. Jenna squinted against the harsh light and turned her head away from it.  
As her vision focused and solidified she recognized where she was. "...doc's?" She said hoarsely.  
Her memory came back in a rush then and she remembered being attacked by Dema in the abandoned yard. She remembered the piece of wood jutting from her belly and looking into Dema's gleaming yellow eyes as the bigger dog held her throat in her jaws."  
"...what happened?" Jenna thought. "How did I get here?" She coughed and stretched slightly, then curled into a ball again as that movement brought back the intense pain. As it passed she straightened out again and glanced down at her belly. The piece of wood was gone, a gleaming white bandage it's place.  
"Someone helped me... but who?" Jenna said softly.  
Just then another gurney was wheeled into the room alongside her and doc stepped beside her, blocking her view of the occupant.  
"...awful lucky." Doc said. "I don't know how he did it. He's quite a hero."  
Jenna smiled. "It was Balto, it has to be." She thought.  
"I knew he still loved me. It has to be him, he saved me!"  
Doc reached down and petted the dog on the other cot. "Good boy, you just lay here and rest." He said. Then he turned and walked away. As he left her side Jenna saw the other occupant and it was...  
"...Steele?!" Her voice screamed in her mind. "No! It was supposed to be Balto. If not him, anyone else, but not Steele!"  
Jenna watched him laying there, his chest moved up and down slowly, with labored breaths. Even now after Doc and his team had spent a great deal of time of him, Steele looked rough. It was clear that the fight against Dema had went very badly for him.  
"...why did it have to be you?" Jenna asked herself aloud. Suddenly her ears picked up the faint sound of pawsteps approaching. Jenna closed her eyes halfway and watched though her lidded eyes as Ebbie pushed the door open and ran into the room.  
The husky put her paws on the edge of the gurney and looked at Steele. "Steele!" She said. She nuzzled the silent malamute and laid her head on his chest.  
"...daddy?" a small voice said from the floor.  
Ebbie turned and looked down at the floor. "It's okay Ronnie." Ebbie said. "Daddy's going to be okay, Master said so. He's just hurt really bad."  
"...oh." The small voice said.  
Ebbie laid her head on his chest and snuggled it close to her mate, then she glanced at the other gurney.  
Jenna quickly shut her eyes, unwilling to confront her granddaughter just yet.  
Ebbie smiled and glanced down at the slumbering malamute. "You did good love." She said. "I'm so proud of you." She laid her cheek on his chest. "You rest, I'll see you when you're better."  
Jenna heard the sound of pawsteps leaving the room and door opened. She could hear Doc talking to a man outside. "That must be their owner." She thought. "Doc must have called them."  
Jenna waited for a moment until she was sure they were gone, then she opened her eyes and saw Steele laying there on the gurney again. Suddenly she was overcome with guilt. Steele had obviously risked his life, and almost given it, in her defense, and yet all she could feel for the malamute was contempt.  
She sighed.  
Steele groaned and rolled over. Jenna could see a lengthy row of stitches that ran down his belly.  
"I've never seen a wound like that on a dog." Doc's voice said from beyond the door." Something really tore his belly open good. I didn't know if were going to be able to get everything back where it was supposed to be, but he's a strong dog that one. It was touch and go there for a while, but I think he'll be fine now, just needs some rest."  
Again the guilt overcame Jenna and she sighed again.  
Steele slowly opened his eyes.  
Jenna gasped, still unable to quell the anxiety that rose in her mind whenever she saw his eyes.  
Steele smiled faintly. "Jenna..."  
Jenna smiled back and nodded.  
Steele looked down at himself and groaned. "I... didn't know if we would make it." He said. "I could barely see anything when I stumbled through the door."  
Jenna's eyes started to burn and soon tears were streaming down her face. "Steele... thank you." She said. "I... I'd be dead if it weren't for you."  
Steele smiled again and stretched slightly, then winced. "Yeah, don't worry about it." He said. His face took on a mournful look and he sighed. "I could've died protecting you and it still wouldn't make up for what I've done."  
Jenna smiled softly. "Steele..." She said. "I... I misjudged you. The old Steele would never have risked his life to save me. Especially after..." She sighed and looked away. "...after the way I've treated you recently."  
Steele nodded. "Don't worry about it Jenna." He said. "I understand. Frankly I would understand if you never forgave me for what I did... there isn't a night that I lay down to sleep that I don't wish that I could go back and undo what happened... the things I've done."  
Jenna nodded. "...but Steele I do." She said. "You've... you've proven yourself to me. Balto was right, you... you deserve a second chance."  
Steele smiled.  
"I forgive you... Steele." Jenna said. Her eyes filled with tears and her voice cracked. "Than... thank you."  
Steele smiled and nodded. He laid his head down on the gurney and soon he had passed out again.  
Jenna rolled over on her side and sighed. "Things sure do change." She thought. Then she yawned and closed her eyes. Soon she too was fast asleep.

Aleu yawned and stretched as she walked outside her chambers. Shadow was still asleep inside, indeed, most of the clan still slumbered. It was very early and the sun still had not risen above the horizon. Aleu turned and walked to the next chamber. "...Solaris?" She asked. Aleu knocked on the rock wall a few times and stood there for a moment, but no one responded. "He's probably still sleeping." Aleu thought. She ducked into the chamber and looked around, but he wasn't there. "Did he flee in the night?" Aleu asked herself. "Oh Aniu, if he has left us then how will we be saved from this coming darkness?!"  
Aleu thought about it for a moment and then calmed her panicking mind. "No, Aniu would not abandon us in such a way." She thought. "If Solaris is indeed to be our salvation then he must remain in this cave." Aleu thought for a moment. "Surely he's not..." Then she stopped and thought some more. "...where else could he be?" Aleu thought.  
She turned and walked down the stone ramp a little further and stopped outside another chamber. "...Solaris?" She asked. She knocked on the stone wall with her paw. "...Snap?" She asked.  
Still no one answered.  
Aleu hesitated for a moment and then ducked into the chamber. At first she saw no one there either, but as she turned her head to the left her vision caught the flicker of a tail in dim light of the chamber. As Aleu watched a second tail, this one deep orange, flicked up to wrap around it.  
Aleu chuckled to herself. "...they certainly didn't waste any time." She thought to herself. Aleu walked over and nudged the orange wolf-dog gently with her nose. "...Solaris, wake up." She said.  
Soalris opened his eyes and saw Aleu standing over him. He rolled over on his side quickly, away from Snap's side.  
Snap sensed the abrupt movement and her eyes popped open. She saw Aleu standing there and immediately leapt to her paws. "Oh! Aleu! What... what are you doing here?" She asked.  
Aleu smiled. "I'm here to get Solaris off to training, what are you two doing here?"  
Snap gulped nervously. "I... um... that is.. we... we spent the evening talking and um... I don't know what happened exactly, but something did and..."  
Aleu laughed. "At ease Snap." She said. "You think I care who you're sleeping with? He's not a member of the Defense Force is he?"  
Snap shook her head.  
"...not over you either?"  
Snap shook her head again.  
Aleu laughed again and put her paw on the younger wolf's shoulder. "...then I don't care." She said.  
Snap smiled in relief and glanced back at Solaris who smiled as well.  
Aleu watched the two and couldn't help smiling herself. "okay, now that that awkwardness is out of the way, Solaris, you ready to go?"  
Solaris nodded. "Yes Aleu." He said. "...may I have a moment?"  
Aleu chuckled and nodded. "Sure, I'm going to excuse myself. I'll be outside the chamber."  
Solaris nodded. "...thank you."  
Aleu turned and walked out of the chamber.  
Solaris watched her until he was sure she had left, then he turned his eyes on Snap. "...Snap, what happened last night..."  
"I'm sorry." Snap interruped. "I... I don't know what came over me." She looked down at the floor of the chamber.  
Solaris smiled and placed his paw beneath her muzzle, tilting it upward so he could see her eyes. "...was the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me." He finished.  
Snap smiled and blushed slightly. "...tha...thank you." She said.  
Solaris grinned. "I have to go for now." He said. "...but when I return I would love to explore this, and you, more thoroughly."  
Snap blushed again and smiled. "...me too." She said.  
Solaris nodded and leaned forward to nuzzle her softly.  
She nuzzled him back and closed her eyes. It surprised her how strongly she felt for him. Just a few days ago she was wondering if she would ever find anyone, and now as quick as lightning she had.  
Solaris stepped back and smiled. "Guess uh... I gotta go." He said.  
Snap nodded. "...be careful." She said.  
Solaris nodded back. "I will." He said.  
Snap walked with him to the door of her chambers and saw Aleu standing outside.  
Solaris walked up to Aleu's side. "...ready?" He asked.  
Aleu nodded. "Let's go." She said. "We've got a lot of ground to cover today."  
Solaris nodded.  
Aleu and Solaris turned and began to walk away.  
Snap watched them go and leaned on the rock wall of the entrance to her chambers. She smiled and turned her head upward. "...thank you Aniu." She said. "Watch over him." She looked down and watched their form retreating down the stone ramp toward the floor of the Main Chamber. "...watch over us all."

Uina watched as her family was cornered in a ravine. She looked toward the great white wolf standing beside her. "...Aniu?" She asked.  
The great wolf looked down at the earth below and sighed.  
Uina looked back to the Earth from her place on the clouds high above and saw the enemy growing closer. "...Aniu, we must do something!" She cried. "They are getting closer!"  
Aniu looked at her. "I am sorry my child, but we have not received word to intervene, we must stand our ground."  
Uina shook her head. "No! We cannot, you cannot expect me to just sit here and watch them die when I can stop them!"  
Aniu sighed. "Such things are meant to happen my child. It is not ours to interfere simply because we can."  
"...but they are my family!" Uina cried. Her wings ruffled in anxiety.  
Aniu turned an locked eyes with Uina. "Stand. Down. Uina." Aniu said, emphasizing each word.  
Uina shook her head. "They are my family!" She screamed. Then she swung her paw at Aniu.  
Aniu's head shattered into millions of pinpricks of white light. Time seemed to slow and then the world around Uina shattered as well. The pieces began to swirl around and around a single point and then to disolve into blackness until Uina was swallowed up by it.

Uina opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and rolled over and to her paws. She stood in a stone chamber. There were many other wolves lying, sleeping in the chamber. They tossed and turned as if in the midst of terrible nightmares. Uina's white fur glistened and her wings folded behind her. She walked out of the chamber and into a long hall.  
Quickly two hunters swiveled to face her. These creatures patrolled Shade's labyrinth and destroyed those who roamed it, only so they could wake up and be chased down again. They had three heads of a wolf, a body of wolf with legs as a scorpion and a long tail that arched over their back, ending in a dreadful blade. The hunter's stood at twice the stature of a good sized wolf. The left hunter growled and spit a fire ball from one of each of it's mouths. The fire balls fanned out over the hallway.  
Uina easily dodged them and ran at the hunters. A bright blue light began to glow in her eyes.  
The right hunter raised it's insect like legs and fired them at her, long ropes of red tendon snaking out behind the penetrating points.  
Uina jumped and turned on her side. She spread her wings wide and swooped close to the wall.  
Two of the spikes hit the floor and quickly began to retract back to their owner. The other two were aimed higher and Uina had to flare her wings again, flipping over upside down so that she was flying along the ceiling of the hall to dodge them. They clanked harmlessly into the rock wall.  
Uina extended her legs and her paws met the ceiling of the hall. She ran along the ceiling, gaining speed and flapping her wings. The white wolf grinned at her attackers and the blue light flared once.  
A pinprick of blue light appeared on the chest of the hunter nearest her. The blue light grew and then suddenly jumped to meet the blue light emanating from Uina's eyes. A blinding pulse of blue shot down the beam and hit the hunter. More pinpricks appeared on the hunter and more beams of light jumped to meet Uina.  
Nearly thirty of these beams struck the hunter before it fell, great smoking holes in it's body.  
Uina grinned "Let's see Aniu do that." She thought. "If she only knew what her powers were capable of. If she only had the will to bend them to do hers." Uina flared her wings once more and flipped back around to land her paws on the floor. She ran as fast as she could toward the hunter.  
The hunter rared back his tail and the dangerous blade shot out of the end of it.  
Uina saw the blade rushing toward her and time seemed to slow. Her wings beat slowly, each hair on her body lifted and fell with each beat. She half closed her eyes, then at just the right second she leapt in the air and landed atop the blade. As she fell to the ground she turned and threw her whole body sideways. Her paws glowed with a blue aura and the blade shot forward, burying itself into the hunter's chest, burrowing through it and bursting out the other side.  
The great hunter looked down as if dumbfounded at what had just happened. Then he sank to the floor of the hall, unmoving.  
Uina leapt to her paws and ran at the end of the hall It was a solid wall with a path to either side, but Uina knew better. She closed her eyes and passed through the wall with ease.  
Uina opened her eyes and saw a wide eyed Shade standing before her.  
"...Uina, you're here... and you're awake." He said.  
Uina nodded and stepped forward. "Yes I am... father." She said.  
Shade nodded. "Well... good to see you again." He said.  
Uina nodded. "Oh sure papa, nice to see you too... after you banished me to earth for 500 years. Do you know what it is like to live down there for so long?"  
Shade frowned. "Only one blessed of Aniu herself could have killed you and returned you here."  
Uina nodded. "One of your own, Steele himself."  
Shade frowned further. "I did what I did... for your own good... my daughter."  
Uina shook her head. "No, you did what you did to protect your own skin, and it is high time someone with more backbone took charge. This pathetic truce with Aniu is over."  
Shade shook his head. "There are reasons for the truce." He said. "You do not understand..."  
"...be gone!" Uina cried. The pinprick of blue light lit on Shade's chest and the bright blue beam jumped in an instant to meet Uina's glowing eyes. The pulse of energy that flew from her burst into Shade's chest and threw him backward through the air and off of his tower.  
Uina walked to the edge and watched as Shade tumbled through the air for several minutes before crashing into the pool of lava at the base of the tower.  
She laughed and walked to the center of the tower, embers of fire floating through the air around her. She looked up and smiled with a hateful gleam in her eye. "Sure it's easy to watch strangers you don't even care about suffer and die, but how will you do when it's your own clan. Will you have the strength of will to follow your own orders then Aniu? Can you watch them die?" She laughed. "I doubt it."

Uina's face shimmered as if a ripple in a pond.  
Aniu stood in a stand of short green grass on the edge of a large pond. In the water of the pond the image of Uina laughing could still be seen.  
Aniu closed her eyes and another tear rolled out of her eyes to the end of her muzzle and then dropped off to land in the water below, causing another ripple.  
Autumn stood beside his mate and sighed.  
The image in the pool shimmered and two more joined it, one of the Talbourne in their cave, and the other of Aleu and Solaris journeying through the forest.  
"They're not ready..." Aniu said.  
Autumn sighed and looked at mate. "...could they ever be ready?" He asked.  
Aniu shook her head. "No, no they never could be, not for what's coming."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Solaris felt his body shaking with the effort it was taking him to rise up on his front paws. It was very difficult for him to maintain his balance in this position.  
Aleu stood on a rock beside him about ten feet above his position. "That's it Solaris, good." She said.  
Solaris' paws shook and he knew he wouldn't be able to stay like this for long. After all the time he'd spent with the despicable humans who had made him fight he thought he had gotten strong. ...apparently he was wrong.  
"A fighter must always maintain his balance." Aleu said. "...now lift your left forepaw."  
"...what?!" Solaris' mind screamed. "She can't be serious..." He glanced up at her as he panted for breath and saw Aleu looking down at him sternly. "...well... guess she is..." Solaris though to himself. He sighed and started to shift his weight to his right forepaw.  
He had been training for almost a week now. It had taken him that long to o get the rining hbe able to do the handstand he was in now. He'd thought that would be enough to appease Aleu, but after days of running miles on end up mountains and over rivers, sparring until his bones hurt and listening and reciting endless stories of Aniu and her exploits Solaris should have known better. There was no appeasing Aleu."  
Solairs took a deep breath and pulled his tail carefully to the left. He let his rear paws slide that way too in anticipation for the unbalancing effect that this precarious position was going to have on him. Slowly Solaris pushed upward and to the right with his left forepaw. Moment by moment his left forepaw rose off the ground until finally he was doing it, balanced on his right forepaw. The pain this caused his right leg was excruciating. It was not used to the pressure bearing down on it. His leg started to th, and then to wobble back and forth.  
Aleu watched from above him, looking down at her student. She was pleased with his progress, though she would never let him see that. "Maintain your balance Solaris." She said. "You have accomplished the goal, but you are still unbalanced, and when you are unbalanced..." Aleu turned and leapt at Solaris.  
He never even saw her coming.  
Suddenly Solaris was hit from the side and rolled over to the forest floor. Aleu quickly rolled and was up on her paws in an instant.  
Solaris rolled across the grass and came to rest on his back a few feet away.  
Aleu was beside him in a flash as he tried to recover his rattled senses. She placed her paw on his heaving chest and looked down at him. "...that is when your enemy will strike." She finished. "If I were your enemy you would be dead now."  
Solaris sighed. "If you were my enemy I wouldn't have been doing that nonsense."  
Aleu shook her head and helped Solaris to his paws.  
He shook his head and tried to get the ringing in his ears to stop.  
"You can't be sure of that." Aleu said. "The number one way for a fighter to get killed is to assume he is safe. Never let your guard down. Even in your home you should always be ready to face an attacker."  
Solaris nodded. "I see your point." He said. His leg was sore from the jarring he had received from the fall. "...but couldn't you have just told me that?"  
Aleu chuckled. "I could have, yes. ...but you wouldn't remember it as well as you do now. Aches and pains have a way of cementing lessons in your mind. How many times did you have to be told not to mess with a bee when you were a pup?"  
Solaris chuckled. He remembered chasing them around when he was a pup and the other, older dogs telling him to stop. "...a lot." He said.  
Aleu nodded. "...and when did you stop?"  
Solaris laughed. "...when I got stung, alright, I see your point."  
Aleu smiled and walked the short distance to a small creek that ran through the clearing they had been training in.  
Solaris followed her, limping slightly.  
Aleu stopped and bent her head low to lap up some of the cool water. She looked up at Solaris. "...are you alright?"  
Solaris nodded. "...just a little sore." He said. "It'll pass."  
Aleu nodded. "Alright, I'll give you a brief rest, but then we're getting back to it. We don't have much time."  
Solaris nodded and fell on the ground beside the creek. He stretched out his neck and lapped up some of the cool water. Then he rolled over on his back and sighed.  
Aleu chuckled.  
Solaris sighed and looked up at the clouds for a moment. Then he rolled over and sat next to Aleu.  
"What I was teaching you was important." Aleu said. She turned her head to look at him. "...balance I mean. Do you know of the disciplines of fighting Solaris?"  
Solaris shook his head. "I only know one, kill my opponent before he kills me."  
Aleu nodded. "This is true, but how you go about it is just as important. We wolves of the Talbourne teach that there are two disciplines of fighting. One is the Water Discipline. The other is the Fire Discipline."  
"...what's the difference?" Soalris asked.  
Aleu sighed. "...all the world." She said. "The Water Discipline is the way of the Children of Aniu, the Talbourne. We hold that what a fighter feels in his heart is just as important, if not more so than what he does with his body. To kill at all is a regret able action, but there are times that kind words and a smile don't solve your problems. At these times, when lives are in danger and all else has failed, we will fight."  
Aleu took a step toward the creek and looked back to Solaris. "...come here." She said.  
Solaris stood and walked over to her.  
"...what do you see?" Aleu asked.  
"...water." Solaris said.  
Aleu nodded. "...indeed." She said. "...is it dangerous?"  
Solaris looked back at the creek. He had been around Aleu long enough to understand there was a hidden meaning in her question somewhere and his mind raced for the correct answer. "..to a pup I suppose it might be." He said.  
Aleu laughed. "...perhaps, but to you right now, is this creek a danger?"  
Solaris shook his head. "No, it is only a few inches deep, maybe a foot at most in the middle. I can walk it's entire width."  
Aleu nodded. "That's right. Right now it is not dangerous, right now it is passive, simply a bubbling brook. It does not seek it's path aggressively. Indeed, it takes many many hundreds of years for water to channel a new path, but it does so against solid stone. Water has infinite patience and is confident in victory at the end of it's struggle. Water gives life to everything around it. We ourselves would long have died off if not for it. It nurtures and encourages all manner of life to grow and prosper wherever it is found. ...but what happens if a storm comes and the creek swells?"  
Solaris looked up the hill the creek was flowing down. "Water becomes deadly."  
Aleu nods. "It does indeed. This creek could swell to more than 6 feet deep and have currents running through it that would snatch you off your paws."  
Solaris nodded.  
Aleu crossed in front of him. "...by contrast, Fire flares up in an instant and aggressively searches out anything nearby it might devour to gain strength. It quickly eats up and destroys everything around it. Fire is reckless, ad sometimes, can even bring about it's own destruction by burning off everything that is around to burn." Aleu turned ad looked at him. "Tell me Solaris, which do you think is more powerful? Fire, or water?"  
"Fire" Solaris said. He remembered back to when a few homes caught fire in the town where he was born. How it spread so quickly and destroyed more than 5 homes on the city street.  
Aleu nodded. "At first it would seem so, but tell me, what can fire do against stone?"  
Solaris brought the image of the homes back into his mind and fast forwarded a few hours. All that was left of the homes were their brick chimney's sticking up out of a pile of broken timbers and gray ashes. "..nothing." Solaris said.  
Aleu nodded again. "Though water may take hundreds of years to do so, through persistence and patience water eventually triumphs where fire fails. In this was our fighting style is designed. One who fights with the Water Discipline as his ally fights only when absolutely necessary. All other forms of resolution must be given a chance to work. Even when defending yourself you should tell the attacker that you don't want to fight. If he chooses to back down, then you let him go his way. If you must attack, you do so with balance, precision and as much force as you can muster. The idea is to quickly take care of the offending party without stretching out the conflict. This saves many wolves much suffering as an extended war means heartache and suffering for all wolves involved."  
Solaris nodded.  
"As a wielder of the Water Discipline you should be slow to anger and slow to fight. You must not let your emotions guide you, for they will destroy you. Instead, fight only when the cause is just and conflict is unavoidable. When you do decide to attack, the decision must be made and carried out swiftly and a strategy laid out to end the conflict as quickly as possible."  
Solaris nodded again. "...so what is the Fire Discipline?" Solaris asked.  
Aleu sighed. "A wielder of the Fire Discipline is quick to anger, quick to judge and is governed entirely by his emotions. Most times these are hatred, anger, rage, malice, selfishness and greed, but even good emotions such as happiness or joy might be corrupted by the use of this discipline. Fire consumes all it touches and so too it will consume the use of this discipline in time. Sometimes the buildup is slow, as smoldering coals, other times it comes quick as lightning, but the result is the same; the destruction of whatever it touches."  
Solaris nodded. "I see." He said.  
Aleu nodded back. "If ever your heart is clouded by the emotions of fire you must not act, if you do, whatever you do will be tainted by fire, and often it is the start of a decent to complete destruction."  
Solaris nodded. "...but what if Fire is used only in moderation... in quick bursts for example. Don't humans use fire to keep warm and to cook their meals?"  
Aleu sighed. "Yes, it is true that fire can be used to good effect, but the possibility for disaster is such that it is never a good idea to attempt it. I once knew a wolf who thought as you have suggested. His name was Talkeet. He was one of the best fighters I have ever seen. He was a Lieutenant in our defense force, and my younger brother Dash's son."  
"Wait a minute, Dash is your younger brother?" Solaris asked.  
Aleu smiled and nodded. "Yes he is. Talkeet was his son. We were embroiled in a very difficult war against a clan of wolves called the Unia. They were allies with Shade and the legions of darkness. Talkeet grew to hate war, as any fighter should, but he grew to hate it with a powerful passion that he turned upon me because of my status as Alpha at the time. I pled with Shadow, who was the leader of the Defense Force at that time, not to hurt him, to let him be. I thought he would be okay. One day when a group of Uina wolves attacked the cave Talkeet felt it necessary to dip into the fire discipline. He was victorious in the act and the Uina fled, Talkeet seemed the same as he ever did, but he was not. A fire burned in his soul after that, a power that he had lit himself. Later on this led to him having troubles with his mate and leaving her to join the Uina against the our Clan. He fought with them, and indeed would have killed me had his father not intervened. Thankfully Dash was able to bring him back around, to make him see the cost of his actions." Aleu smiled sadly. "Talkeet was an exceptionally strong spirit. He came back around and realized what he had done. The Uina numbered far too many to defeat, so the Clan retreated from the cave. Talkeet led his unit in a suicidal charge to buy us time. He died to buy us all the time to get away to safety..." Aleu hung her head for a moment and then looked back up at Solaris. "..but Talkeet was a rarity, and even though he died with honor and a good heart he caused innumerable suffering in the time he was consumed by the fire. That is why I swore to myself... if ever I see the fire discipline used again by a wolf under my charge. I will give that wolf one chance to turn immediately around and rejoin the water. If that wolf does not, I will kill it."  
Solaris nodded. "I'll devote that to memory then." He said.  
Aleu nodded gravely. "See that you do Solaris. I would hate for anything to happen to you. Aniu has said you are the key to us surviving this coming darkness."  
Solaris shook his head and laid down on the grass beside the creek. He rolled over on his back and sighed, looking once more at the clouds. "What is this coming darkness that Aniu speaks of?" He asked.  
Aleu shook her head. "No one knows." She said. "...and with Aniu, it's usually impossible to tell."  
"Then how do we know it's really coming?" Solaris asked.  
Aleu sighed and looked upward to the sky. "Trust me, if Aniu says something is coming it is coming, without a doubt..." She looked down at Solaris and sighed again. "...and if she calls it "a great darkness" then chances are, whatever it is, it involves Shade and that is never good."  
Solaris nodded.  
Aleu shook her head. "I only hope we're ready for what lies ahead." She said. Aleu sat there for a moment in silence, then she smiled and tapped his side with her paw. "...but we won't be if we lay around here all day, come on, we're running to the jagged cliffs today."  
Solaris sighed and rolled over. "All the way to the jagged cliffs huh?" He asked.  
Aleu nodded. "What doesn't kill you..."  
Solaris sighed. "I know, I know," He said. "...makes you stronger." He stretched and walked up beside Aleu. "...lead the way." He said.  
Aleu nodded and took off at a sprint. As she picked up speed and traveled away from the clearing she glanced up at the sky and sighed. "...please let us be ready." She pleaded. "...for whatever darkness lies ahead."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II

As Light stepped lightly into a clearing by a small cave. She thought of her mission here. She'd been chosen by Snap to be the envoy from the Talbourne to the Lightning Clan. Snap was one of Light's best friends and she was honored to be given the chance to serve her Clan in this way. Light had been a member of the Defense Force for three years and proven herself more than once in that time. She looked around and took a quick survey of the area around her.  
Two dark gray wolves stood guard outside. They glared at her. "Halt!" One of them said. "Identify yourself and state your business with the Lightning Clan."  
Light stopped and looked around the clearing as if she expected to be ambushed at any moment. Her heart beat hard in her chest and her paws twiched, ready to fly from the clearing at the first sign of danger. "I'm Light of the Talbourne." She said. "I come in peace. I request to speak with your Alpha in the attempt to find a peaceful resolution to the conflict between our Clans."  
The guards looked at her, then at each other. They conversed quietly and then one of them nodded and ran back into the cave.  
Light stood there, her body still on red alert.  
A short time later the wolf returned and talked to the guard who had been left beind.  
He nodded and turned his gaze back on Light. "Our Alpha has agreed to see you. You will be led to a chamber and told to wait there. If you leave that chamber you will be killed as an enemy of the Lightning Clan.  
Light nodded. "I agree to your terms." She said. She walked to the entrance to the cave where a white wolf stood.  
The wolf smiled. "I will take you to the meeting chamber." He said. "Please follow me, and stick close."  
Light nodded and followed the wolf as he led her into the cave.  
Light glanced around the cave, making mental notes as to the strength of the Lightning Clan. She had not lied when she had stated her intent to the guards, she was here to barter for peace between the two clans, but in the event that such an arrangement was not possible any intelligence on the Lightning Clan would become invaluable.  
The white wolf walked to he back of the main chamber and into a narrow passage.  
Light followed him as they got farther and farther from the main chamber.  
Finally they came to a small room at the end of the passage and the white wolf walked inside. "The Alpha will be with you shortly." He said. Then he turned and walked out of the room and back down the narrow passage.  
Light took a moment to look around.  
The chamber was small. If she had to fight it would be difficult in such close quarters, that combined with the narrowness and length of the passage she'd been led down meant that to fight here would be suicide. The wolves ould easily block her escape and there didn't seem to be any other exit from this chamber.  
Light suddenly had a very bad feeling about the way things were transpiring. Her fur stood on end and her ears perked up, listening for the sound of anyone approaching.  
Unfortunately for the light brown wolf she failed to check the chamber to see if anyone was already in it.  
A large black and silver wolf stepped from behind a rock behind her and smiled. "So you're the envoy." He said.  
Snap whirled around just as the large wolf leapt at her.  
Light never stood a chance.  
The larger wolf was on top of her so fast that she didn't have time to mount a defense, and even if she had the cramped quarters of the room would have made fighting this large wolf very difficult for the smaller female.  
The wolf hit her once and knocked her to the ground. Then he pounced on her and his teeth found the soft fur of her neck.  
Light's eyes opened wide as she felt the wolf's teeth sink into her body.  
The wolf glared down at the doomed female and then snapped his jaws together, shredding her throat with his razor sharp teeth.  
Light's whole body bucked side ways as crimson blood sprayed from the horrific wound, coating the larger wolf's face in a sheen of bright red blood.  
The wolf stepped over Light's body and turned around, sitting down on the floor of the chamber to watch the young wolf as her paws scrabbled against the rock and her body fought to function.  
Light opened her muzzle and tried to talk, tried to scream, but all that came out werewas a choke and and a large amount of blood. Her muzzle opened and close as she gasped for air that she could not get, her eyes open wide. She far beyond comprehending what had happened to her at this point. She was dead already, her body just didn't know it yet. One by one Light's systems shut down as they starved for blood until finally she just lay still, her muzzle open, frozen in a silent scream; body covered in her own blood. Her legs and paws still twitched but she was gone.  
A small brown wolf walked up behind the black wolf and looked at the dead body on the floor of the chamber. "...this is the envoy the Talbourne sent?" He asked.  
The black wolf nodded. "Yes my Alpha." He said.  
The brown wolf nodded and looked down at the slaughtered female. "I'm afraid there can be nothing to gain peace with your clan except it's annihilation." He walked over and nudged the female's dead body with his paw. "...glad we could have this talk though." He said. He turned to the black wolf and laughed.  
The black wolf just sat there.  
The Alpha of the Lightning Cla stepped back from the dead female and over to the black wolf's side. "...do it." He said. "I'm sure they're anxious for their freind to return to them." He laughed again and walked from the chamber.  
The black wolf stood and walked toward the dead body; the laughter of his Alpha echoing down the passageway behind him.

Snap yawned. It was early morning and she'd just retured from her first patrol as the Lieutenant of 3rd Unit. She turned and looked  
around. Her unit was making it's way to the react chambers to rest after a long night of tense patrol. Snap smiled. "My Unit..." She thought. She still hadn't goteen used to the sound o that yet. Snap remembered seeing the wolves gathered in the Main Chamber when she was a pup. Standing in rank, waiting the order of their Lieutenants. She'd known the first time she'd seen them standing there at rapt attention that whe wanted to be one of them one day. When her friends had been off playing mothers, Snap had been fighting Shade's demons. In her mind she always triumphed. She sighed. In her mind friends never died either. Snap had joined the Defense Force at the earliest oppurtunity and had excelled, passing everyone's expections of the quiet pup. She graduated at the top of her class and was assigned to 3rd Unit. She'd seen enough fighting to know the true face of war now, and though killing wasn't something she enjoyed; Snap felt that it was the only thing she was truly good at. She'd been promoted to Corporal upon Aleu assuming command and had tried to impress Aleu each day since, trying to prove her ability as a leader, and it had paid off, despite a six month stint as a prisoner of the humans, Snap was here, she was a Lieuteant. Even though the appointment was temporary' Snap felt a great deal of pride within her. She was glad her efforts hadn't gone unnoticed, and that the Clan truted in her ability enough to intrust these thrity-nine wolves to her command.  
Snap was about to join her Unit in a much needed rest when the sentry she had passed bringing her Unit back in ran into the Main Chamber. ""Ma'a, we need you outside!" The sentry yelled.  
Snap whirled around and ran to the sentry's side. "What is it?" She asked. "Did you spot something?"  
The sentry shook his head. "No ma'am, but... you've got to come with me." He said.  
Snap frowned. "What is it?" She asked.  
"It's..." The wolf fell silent. "I... I don't even know how to describe it... just come, please."  
Snap nodded and followed the wolf as he ran out of the chamber.  
The sentry turned to the left as he exited the cave and skidded to a stop in front of a group of bushes.  
Snap could see the tawny fur long before she recognized the wolf. "...oh no..." She thought. She stopped running and walked slowlyup to the bushes and sighed.  
Light's body lay in the grass where the Lightning Clan had left it. Her throat was torn so badly her head had nearly been severed and she was covered in blood. Some wolf at some point had also removed her eyes.  
Snap gazed down at her friend,her heart splitting in two. "I'm sorry Light..." She thought to herself. Snap took a step bak from the body and suddenly felt sick. She turned her head and threw up on the ground. The bitter taste of bile was strong in her mouth as the scent of death reached her nose, making her feel sik all over again. Snap took a few steps back and looked around. She could see the Main Chamber from the place where Light's body lay. "They were this close..." Snap thought. "...and we didn't know a thing..." She looked down at Light's body again and tears sprung to her eyes. She turned away and hung her head.  
"Ma'am..."  
Snap opened her eyes and looked bak to see the sentry standing there beside her dead friend.  
"...what do we do?" The sentry asked.  
Snap shook her head a few times, pushing the grief that wracked her soul back, deep into her mind. There would be time later to mourn her friend. She looked back up at the sentry and sighed. "...get someone to bring her inside the cave. I've got to inform Dash."  
The sentry nodded and ran back toward the cave.  
Snap started to walk away and then turned back to look at her friend one last time. "...I'm so sorry..." She said softly. Then she turned and ran back toward the Main Entrance.

"That's it!" Dash said. He stood infront of the council in the meeting chambers and was currently pacing back and forth in front of the seated wolves. "First they tried to kill me, then they attacked my sister. They slaughtered an entire Unit and nearly killed one of my Lieutenants. Then we send an emisarry of peace and they do..." Dash's face scrunched up in disgust and as his mind struggled to find the words to describe the latest attrocity. "...this to her. I say the Lightning Clan is out of chances. we kill them, every single one of them."  
Ami stood up. Her body still showed evidence of the battle that had nearly claimed her life, but her gaze was steady. "No Dash, if we do that we're no better than them."  
Dash turned to her. "Ami? ...of all wolves I expected you would side with me. They killed your entire Unit."  
Ami nodded. "Yes they did, and I agree, the time for peace is over. We must attack, but the Alpha is to blame for these attrocities, not every wolf in the clan. What of the soldiers who were doing nothing except following orders? The pups, the innoents? We cannot all ourselves Aniu's hosen and kill wolves suh as these." She paused. "...besides, we need wolves more than ever now. My Unit is non-functual. Perhaps if we can get in quickly and remove their Alpha they will join us and we can use them to reinforce my Unit and get it back up to strength again."  
"Those wolves may be some of the same who tried to kill you Ami." Dash said. "..can you really say you would want to lead them, to fight with them."  
Ami nodded. "My Alpha, the Lightning Clan has always existed in peae with us. I don't beleive that those wolves wanted to attack us. I believe they were just following the orders of those over them. In that case, then yes, if they renounce the Lightning Clan and take the oath of defending our Clan, I would gladly fight with them and lead them to the best of my ability."  
Dash looked at her for a moment, then he chuckled. "I see your point." He said. "Well said Ami. We could all learn something from your attitude." He paused again and turned away from the council for a moment, remaining silent, thinking. After a few minutes he turned back to face them. "Alright, so we rermove the Alpha and give the rest of the Clan a chance to join us, what if they don't wish to do that?" Dash asked.  
All the wolves in the chamber, including Dash, looked toward Ami.  
Ami realized they were looking at her to come forward with a plan. She gulped, suddenly nervous about speaking in front of them all. "We... we could offer them the chance to join us, or be banished beyond the mountains on penalty of death. If.. if they don't wish to join us, then we declare them enemies of the Clan."  
Dash nodded. "Sounds like the beginnings of a plan." He said. He looked away from Ami.  
Ami sighed and smiled, sitting back down, greatful that she didn't have to speak anymore.  
"..so how do we accomplish this goal?" Dash asked.  
Timbre stood up. "My Alpha, we have conducted surveilance of the Lightning Clan's cave and even gotten wolves inside for a few minutes at a timein preparation for this eventuality."  
Dash nodded. "An astute decision Timbre; what did you learn?"  
Timbre loked around at all the wolves gathered in the chamber. "The Lightning Clan's cave is small. It has two entrances, one in front, and one in back to the left side. With the size of the cave, I think two Units should be able to attack, one from each entrance, and secure the Alpha fairly quickly."  
Dash nodded and a harshness came over his gaze. "...the Alpha dies, that is not negotiable."  
Timbre nodded. "I believe this to be the correct action as well my Alpha." He said.  
Dash nodded. "Very well, does everyone else agree?" He looked around the chamber and each of the wolves raised their right fore-paws. "Very well." Dash said. "It is agreed unanimously that We will utilize two Units of our Defense Force to lop off the head of the Lightning Clan. The remaining wolves will be offered amnisty within out Clan. If they refuse they will be banished from the mountain region for life under penalty of death.  
The wolves all nodded.  
Dash turned to Timbre. "Timbre, who do you believe should carry out this strikte?"  
Timbre sighed. "I believe you and I should remain here My Alpha. With two units gone, only one remains to stand guard and defend the cave."  
Dash nodded. "I was thinking the same Timbre." He said. "Then it will be Snap and Shadow leading their Units in this battle, agreeed?"  
One by one the wolves raised their right fore-paws again, all except Snap, who stood up and looked around the small room.  
"Lieutenant Snap, you have something to say?" Dash asked.  
Snap nodded. "Yes My Alpha I do." She looked around the chamber at the other wolves. "Am I the only one who has not forgotton Lieutenant Shadow's actions during the Aniu Crisis? At a time when we needed him most he deserted us, violated his oath, and disappeared. This was just a short time ago. Though he's doing better now, I don't beleive he's yet ready to lead a Unit into battle."  
Shadow turned his head toward Snap. He didn't say a word, but his gaze spoke volumes. He was not happy with her words."  
Dash sighed. "I see your point Lieutenant Snap." He said. "...but unfortuantely we don't have a choice, Shadow will lead his unit, by a majority vote of the council and my approval, it is decided." He turned to Timbre and nodded. "Colonel, issue your orders."  
Timbre stood and walked to the front of the group, looking at Snap and Shadow. "Lieutenants Snap, Shadow, prepare your Units. You will stand detached from your regular scheduled duties and prepare for battle. You will move out one hour after the sun falls. We will have more information for you at that time regarding tactics and specific details."  
Snap and Shadow both nodded. "Yes Sir." They said at the same time.  
Timbre turned and nodded at Dash. "That is all My Alpha." Then he wlaked back to his place in line and sat down.  
Dash nodded and stepped forward. "Alright, it is decided then, tonight we move against the Lightning Clan to settle this. Aniu guide our paws."  
The others in the chamber nodded. "Aniu guide us." They all said as one.  
Dash nodded again. "With that, you stand dismissed."  
The wolves stood and began to walk from the chamber, talking quietly amongst themselves.  
Ami remeained behind, standing still, her head cocked to the side.  
Dash walked over to her. "Lieutenant Ami, is there something more?" He asked.  
Ami nodded and waited until the other wolves had left the chamber. "Yes My Alpha, there is." She said. "Snap's concerns are warranted. Shadow has proven himself to be unreliable. With his Unit as the only one supporting hers and no react, she has reason to be concerned."  
Dash nodded. "I know, and as I said I see her point, but I don't see any other option. Timbre and I are needed here in case the Lightning Clan decides to attack us as well."  
Ami nodded. "I'm not debating that my Alpha. ...but you could give me command of Shadow's Unit for tonight, let me lead them in support of Snap."  
Dash shook his head. "No Ami, I'm sorry, but I thought of that. You are doing better, but you're still on the mend. You're not ready for battle yet. I can't afford to lose you. You are too valuable to this Clan."  
Ami stood almost defiantly in front of him. "My Alpha, I am doing much better. I believe I am ready."  
Dash sighed. "...and I don't Ami." He said.  
Ami tilted her head and looked at him. "Please... Dash... let me do this."  
Dash sighed. "No Ami. That's my final decision on the matter."  
Ami shook her head. "My Alpha, I can do this, please. I want to do this."  
Dash sighed. "Alright Ami, block me." He said.  
Ami assumed a defensive stance.  
Dash swung his paw at her half as hard and as fast as he normally would.  
Ami's reaction was just asecond too slow and his paw caught her cheek. She lost her balance and fell to the floor of the chamber.  
"See that?" Dash asked. "I didn't even use my full strength, or hit you as fast as I could have. A trainee in the defense force could have blocked that blow. I know you Ami." He said. He sighed. "When you're up to strength you can beat me in a sparring match. You could definitely have blocked that strike." He knelt down to where she still lay on the floor. "If that had bee a member of the Lightning Clan you'd be dead now instead of just embarassed." He said softly. "Ami, I know you want retribution for what happened to your Unit, and your time will come, but... not right now. I can't afford to lose you."  
Ami rolled over and climbed to her paws. She turned to face him with a look that shook Dash to his core. That look made Dash think she might poucne and attack him.  
Dash smiled a little uneasily. "You're getting better." He said. If your plan works and we reinforce your Unit with members of the Lightning Clan I'm going to need you. The Clan is going to need you. You demonstrated how valuable you are to this Clan in these chambers tonight. Go back to your chambers and rest. The time is going to come when I all on you again and I need you to be ready."  
Ami glared at him. "Yes My Alpha." She said flatly.  
Dash turned and walked out of the chamber.  
Ami stomped her paw and hung her head low. She remained there for a moment, then turned and she too walked out of the chamber.

Nick knew his mate was not happy the moment she walked into their chambers. She carried her shoulders back and her head unusually high. He saw a raging fire reflected in her eyes unlike any he had seen in them before.  
"Ami, is everything okay?" He asked.  
"Hmmph!" Ami scoffted. She stomped over to the wall of the chamber and sat down.  
Nick could all but see the air above her head boiling. "...you're upset." He said.  
"***** right I'm upset!" Ami said.  
Nick looked at her for a moment. "What happened?" He asked.  
"Dash is being stupid." Ami said sharply. "...that's what happened."  
Nick looked around the chamber and then sat beside his mate. "Ami, you shouldn't talk about our Alpha like that. Dash is a good leader. He knows what he's doing."  
"Hmphh! I'll sleep so-o-o much better knowing his majesty is watching over me." Ami said. Her voice dripped with a poisonous sarcasm that made each word caustic to the ear.  
"Ami, what happened?" Nick asked. He was completely blown away by his mate's current state of mind. In all the years they'd been friends he'd never seen her like this. "She was always so happy..." Nick thought.  
Ami sighed. "The Talbourne is moving against the Lightning Clan tonight and he is sending Shadow... Shadow!"  
"What's wrong with Shadow?" Nick asked. "He's a good leader."  
"Hmmph!" Ami huffed. "Sure, such a good leader that he abandoned us when we needed him most, and that wasn't long ago!"  
Nick shook his head. "Ami, I don't think that's being very fair. Shadow lost his mate. He saw Aleu hit by a car right in front of his eyes. That kind of event shakes a wolf up."  
Ami nodded. "I know that, and as a wolf, I sympathize, but as a member of this clan the pure and simple fact is he had a duty to do and he didn't do it. He ran away. From where I'm standing that makes him a liability in combat."  
Nick sighed.  
"...even Snap saw it!" Ami said.  
"I personally don't think you've recovered enough to go out and fight again." Nick said.  
"Hmpph! Funny, Dash said the same ***** thing." Ami said.  
Nick sighed. "Did you stop and consider that he might be right?" Nick asked.  
Ami chuckled, but her voice held none of the mirth and joy that it usually did. This sound was as death cackling over a mortally wounded soldier. "Figures you would side with him." She said. "How can Aniu love us? How can she even exist?"  
Nick stood and stepped back at this. "Ami, what are you saying?" He asked.  
Ami shook her head. "Aniu has all this power, the ability to do anything, to stop everything, and yet she stood by and watched as my entire Unit was ambushed. She watched as we marched to our deaths, completely unaware! She could have sent the wind to whisper in my ear to go a different way, or appeared to me in a vision and told me what was coming, but she didn't! Why?! How could she love us and watch us die!" Ami stopped yelling. She was breathing hard, panting. Her eyes were wide and her stance was defiant, but suddenly she seemed to shrivel and her ears fell flat against her head, tail dragging the ground. "I... I dedicated my life to her service, would have given my life to save her Clan. Why... why would she allow this to happen?"  
Nick sighed. "Ami, sometimes..." He paused. "...sometimes bad things have to happen. We don't know the reason, but in Aniu's infinite wisdom she does. For some reason we can't begin to fathom the wolves that died that day were meant to die. It's at times like these, when darkness rises and rears it's ugly head, that we must have faith and trust in Aniu and her wisdom."  
Ami chuckled. "I don't have faith in anything anymore." She said softly.  
Nick looked at her as Ami turned away from him and laid down. He watched her for a moment, then he stood. Nick had never felt so lost. He walked a few steps toward the entrance to his chamber and then turned back to look at his mate. He watched her a moment more, then turned and ran out of the chamber.

In the Main Chamber the wolves of the 1st and 3rd Units were assembling, preparing to receive the order to move out on the mission to eliminate the threat of the Lightning Clan. Snap was just walking away from her first squad, the group of seven wolves who would be the spear-tip of the Unit's attack.  
Shadow sat a short distance away. He saw Snap walk away from her squad and stood. It didn't take him long to walk to Snap's side. "Lieutenant Snap." He said.  
Snap whirled around. "...yes Shadow?" She asked.  
Shadow frowned a bit at her informality, given how she addressed everyone else, but he let it go for now. It wasn't required after all. He smiled and tossed his head toward the wall of the Main Chamber. "...come with me for a second?" He said. "I'd like to have word with you."  
Snap nodded and the two walked away from the other wolves. She turned and sat down facing him. "So what' up Shadow?" She asked.

Snap shook her head. "...we'll see."  
Shadow sighed. "Look, I know where you're coming from. You're concerned for the mission, for the wolves under your charge. I get that. I understand. I would be of a similar mindset were I in your position."  
Snap nodded. "I'm glad we agree."  
Shadow chuckled. "Oh we don't agree Lieutenant Snap." He said. "I was creating and leading this Defense Force before you were even a sparkle in your father's eye. You're a stand-in Lieutenant; I've served this Clan almost three times as long as you have been alive. I'm telling you right now; I sympathize with you, but it you out me in public like that again; I 'will' embarrass you."  
Snap's muzzle dropped open and she didn't say a word.  
Shadow stood and walked back toward his unit.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Balto sighed.  
He was sitting in his home in Nome, Alaska watching the snowflakes as they slowly drifted from the sky. They spiraled on their decent from the lofty gray clouds until they disappeared against the background of the millions of flakes that had already completed their journey and now lay on the ground.  
He sighed again and looked up at the clouds. "Mother, I could really use your guidance." He said aloud. "I know in my heart that I can't forgive Jenna for what she has done, but it pains me deeply to be separated from her like this. Please guide me. let me know what I should do..."  
He shifted his view down to the street in front of his home. Jenna lived a few houses down. He imagined she would be getting ready to go to sleep now, just as he was. Did she feel the same way? Was this hurting her as badly as it d hurting him?  
Balto remembered how he felt when Jenna had called their relationship off. Had even stopped him from seeing his children. He had made an awful mistake sleeping with Angel while Jenna was away.  
For this reason Balto had tried his hardest to forgive Jenna for her transgression against their love, but no matter how hard he tried he could not.  
Balto had been so overcome with guilt over his night with Angel that he had met Jenna at her home the moment she got back and told her about it. he couldn't allow himself to lie to her, to not tell her.  
In Jenna's case she had kept it from him. His former mate hadn't told him of her involvement with Dolo until she was afraid that Balto would find out himself because she was pregnant and it would become apparent soon.  
Balto sighed. He wished with all his heart that things would go back to the way they were before, before Angel; before Dolo. When he and Jenna had been absolutely dedicated to one another. He missed her touch, her smell. Life just wasn't complete without Jenna.  
He sighed again and took his paws off the window sill. Balto padded over to his bed by the fire and circled a few times before laying down. He glanced up at the ceiling and sighed. ""Mother... if you're listening. I need you." He said. Then Balto laid his head on his paws and closed his eyes. Soon, he was fast asleep.

Balto woke in a cave.  
He quickly stood and smiled. The wolf dog looked around him. "...mother?" He asked.  
The air in front of Balto shimmered and Aniu materialized in front of him. "Yes, it is I my son." She said.  
Balto smiled. "Oh mother, I knew you would hear my call." He said. "I'm so lost. I've never been so lost. Jenna slept with Dolo, a wolf she met in the forest a while back and I've tried to forgive her, but I can't and I don't know what to do. I miss her so terribly and..."  
Aniu sighed. "I know of this my son. Unfortunately, that is not why I have been sent to speak to you."  
Balto noticed a sadness in his mother's piercing blue eyes that he had never seen before. He took a step forward and his ears fell against his head. "Mother, what is it?" He asked. "Something is wrong.."  
Aniu sighed. "My son, a matter is quickly approaching which will make your current problems seem trivial at best. A very difficult test is upon us and it is I who need your help."  
Balto frowned. "What is it mother?" He asked. "What is happening?"  
Aniu sighed again. "That I cannot tell you yet. I have asked much of you during your life, and I am afraid this time I must ask much more than I have any right to. I can promise that if you assist me I will tell you how you can keep your family safe from the coming dangers."  
Balto's eyes widened as he realized the seriousness that must accompany this coming event. He swallowed hard and looked away from his mother for a moment, then he fixed his sharp golden eyes on hers and squared his shoulders. "What do you need of me mother?"  
Aniu smiled sadly.

Aleu ducked a low hanging branch and glanced beside her. Solaris, a golden wolf with black zig-zag like markings on his flanks ran alongside her. Aleu looked up toward the sky and realized the snowstorm that had blown in was beginning to pick up. She shifted her gaze back forward and watched from her peripheral vision as Solaris pulled up alongside her. Aleu's heart swelled with pride at how far the young wolf had come in the short time they'd been training together. When Solaris had stumbled upon her clan's territory a few weeks ago she'd seen him as a decent fighter, but definitely a wet behind the ears beginner, who knew little of the ways of the forest, how to move or survive. Now he's becoming someone I would take to battle at my side, she thought. …not that I'll tell him that yet. Her eyes took in the other wolf for a moment and inwardly she sighed. He looks so much like Lightning. I remember running with him. How much of a joker he was…"  
Solaris chose that moment to look over toward his mentor and saw the sad look on her muzzle. "Aleu, everything okay?"  
Aleu nodded. "Yeah, it's just that…" Her voice trailed off as she tried to decide whether or not to tell her student what she had been thinking. "I know it sounds crazy, but, when I first saw you, I could've sworn you were someone else... someone I knew a while ago."  
Solaris twitched his ears, his vision locked on the trees ahead of him. "Really? That's strange, how might that be?"  
"Well…" Aleu stopped and swiveled her head forward to make sure she wasn't going to run into a tree. "There was this wolf in our clan, Lightning. He was the Lieutenant of 3rd Unit, and a good friend." Her eyes glazed over with a heavy sadness. "You… look a lot like him."  
Solaris nodded, noticing the low tone her voice had taken. "That's interesting, sorry if I hit a bit of a dark spot. I know how that is." Why does that name seem so familiar to me? He thought.  
Aleu nodded back. "Lightning was a fighter and a good friend, one of the best I've ever met, and strong. He had a light heart, but was also capable of getting the job done when he had to. The only fighter better than him was my mate Shadow. Back in those days I was a wet behind the ears Alpha who thought she already knew everything. I thought me and Shadow, Dash, Lightning and Timbre…" She paused there as images of the five of them flashed before her eyes. "I thought we were untouchable, that we'd never be stopped, that we could stand against anyone or anything." She paused again and flattened her ears to her skull. "I was wrong."  
"I'm sorry," Solaris said. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but… what happened?"  
Aleu sighed and leapt atop a large rock, climbing up it's face before sliding to the snow on the other side. "He was killed, in service to the clan, by a machine unlike any I have ever seen, or ever care to see again. You are familiar with guns?"  
"Yes."  
Aleu turned her head to look at him once more. "This machine spit bullets as a gun does, but many, many more. We could never hope to stand against it. It was only by the grace of Aniu that we survived."  
Solaris nodded and leapt over a fallen log in his path, a somber expression spreading across his face. "I see. I too have lost friends, recently in fact, so I know how you feel. I feel the Spirits, if they're out there, have a plan for us, but... I guess it's just not ours to know sometimes."  
Aleu smiled. "Solaris, trust in Aniu. She has a plan for you. For all of us, for all that has happened in your life and in mine. She can see far beyond our world and knows what is best, not only for you and I, but for all creatures on this Earth, big and small. Even Lightning's death serves a purpose, even in that, there is a plan. Aniu will never let you down."  
Solaris nodded again. "That name, Lightning…" He paused. "Every time you say it, it reminds me of something. Something I feel I knew once, but have since forgotten."  
The two ran in silence for a long while after that, both lost in thought as the snowflakes continued to float down around them, guided on their downward journey by a strong northern wind that began to blow through the forest, rustling the pines, sounding the faint whisper of a building blizzard.  
"So what happened to your friends?" Aleu asked.  
Solaris turned his head, his ears perking up. "…what?"  
"Your friends, you said you'd lost friends recently."  
Solaris sighed. "Yeah well, I'd rather not talk about that if that's okay with you."  
Aleu nodded her head. "Well, that's your choice Solaris, but if you want to move past it, sometimes…" She stopped. "Most times it helps to talk about it."  
Solaris remained quiet and just kept running.  
Aleu decided not to prod him further. She knew all too well how hard grief was sometimes. I've lost a lot of friends, she thought …too many.  
It was some time before Solaris voice broke the silence. "Her name was Sasha."  
Aleu looked at him and smiled, slowing her pace until she stopped in a small clearing. "Who was she?"  
Solaris pulled up beside her and stopped as well. He sighed. "I was born far away from the humans. I lived in the woods, somewhere between here and Nome. I'm still not exactly sure where to be honest. When I was young I was stupid and decided to venture off away from our small pack alone. I was abducted by a group of humans and sold to a dog fighting operation nearly seventy milers from here. For two years I was in a constant fight for my life. At first I didn't want to kill, but they tortured me until I was forced to. I thought I would never get out. The only solace I found was that one day I might meet an enemy who was better than me, that I would die in the blood soaked sawdust of that ***** ring. Then I met Sasha." Solaris paused for a moment. "As my life was burning to ashes around me, she was a soothing balm. We quickly became friends. My greatest fear then was that she and I would be made to fight one another, but thankfully that never happened." He stopped again. "A few days ago a handler left our cages open after a fight. We decided to make our escape." He smiled sadly. "We used to talk of getting away from that awful place, settling down somewhere together. I guess that thought let us sleep at night, knowing the awful things we had done." Solaris stopped again and his smile faded. "We had only made it a few yards away from the building where our cages were kept when the humans sounded the alarm and we heard dogs coming after us. I made it to the fence and over it. I heard the heavy crack of a rifle and turned to see bright red blood on pure snow. She stumbled and then regained her footing and looked at me. I could tell she was hurt, that there was no way she would be able to make the jump. Though she must have been in pain she smiled at me. 'Go, go on, I'll lead them away,' she said. I told her no, that I wouldn't leave her. 'Go on,' she said. 'One of us has to make it.' She limped to the fence and pushed her nose against my side through the chain-link, pushing me away. 'Now!' she said. 'Go, and never forget me.' Then she turned and ran away, barking and making as much noise as she could. I turned and ran too, wishing that I could go back and save her, but knowing both of us would die if I tried. I made it to the top of the hill and saw her as a black dot running across the compound. I heard a sharp click and closed my eyes as a deafening roar filled my ears. I turned and ran harder then, unable to bear the thought of seeing her fall." Solaris paused again. "A few days later I stumbled into your territory and you met me. That's about all there is to know."  
Aleu's ears lay back against her skull. "I'm sorry Solaris. Humans can be quite cruel. I too have experienced that, but don't let that color you against all of them. There are good ones too, as many as there are bad, more even."  
Solaris nodded. "I hope so." He said. "If there are, I have yet to meet them."  
"There are," Aleu said. She paused. "At least that explains why you and Snap got on so well. She had a very similar experience."  
Solaris remained silent and simply nodded his head once, lost in thought.  
Aleu looked up at the sky and saw that the clouds had locked overhead and the snow was continuing to come down. "Looks like we're in for a night of this." There's a small cave nearby. It's a little small and not very deep, but it will sleep two comfortably enough. At least it'll block the wind, sound good to you?"  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Solaris said. His voice was getting scratchy from the cold "Any place warm and out of this storm sounds like a good idea to me right about now."  
Aleu smiled and tossed her head. "This way." She turned and walked across the small clearing.  
Solaris followed close behind.  
Though it had actually been very close, the wind blown snow had hidden the existence of the cave and it was only now coming into view. Aleu stepped inside and shook her body, flinging droplets of water everywhere. The water landed on Solaris, who, unfortunately was standing right behind her.  
"Any more?" He asked with a sarcastic smile. "Might as well have dove into a lake."  
Aleu giggled. "Sorry about that, just couldn't stand that water in my fur any longer." She stretched and then walked to the back of the cave and lay down against the back wall. "It's not much, but at least we'll be warm and dry." She laughed. "Well, you will be if you get that water out of your fur."  
Solaris shook the water from his fur and smiled. "Yeah, wonder how that got there?" He turned his head and looked outside.  
Visibility had dwindled to the point that Solaris could barely see a foot outside the cave. Glad we're not continuing the run, he thought. Solaris turned and walked deeper into the cave to avoid the sharp wind. He stopped in front of Aleu and lay down as well.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened between you and Snap?" Aleu asked. "I'm sorry if that comes off as a little forward, but her parents were killed in an attack when she was young. Her name wasn't always Snap. She kind of adopted it after she got stuck in a trap. It started out as a mean thing the other pups called her because of the scar it left on her leg, but over time the name just stuck. Her old name reminded her too much of her parents. Anyway, I promised her mother on her dying breath that I would take care of her daughter as my own.  
Solaris chuckled. "Well, it was just a casual outing. She showed me around like you instructed her to. We talked and shared a little about our experiences." He paused. Maybe it would be better not to tell Aleu about what happened last night, not yet at least. He smiled. "Actually we got along quite well. I didn't actually think the first wolf I met here would be someone with the same experiences as mine." He paused again and thought for a moment, remembering the feel of her fur against his. "It could be something more, but I won't jump the gun and call it that yet."  
Aleu nodded. "I see, well, from what I've seen so far I think she could do a lot worse Solaris. And I might not ought to tell you this, but she's been looking for a while too, and somewhat unsuccessfully."  
Solaris smiled. "Really?" I can't see why. I think she's wonderful."  
Aleu nodded again. "As do I, but I think that some wolves are turned off by her directness. She doesn't mince words, and it's gotten her in a bit of trouble in the past."  
Solaris chuckled. "No, she certainly does not, but I like that about her. She has a… fire in her eyes that I really like."  
Aleu laughed. "Well, sounds like you do have a thing for her."  
Solaris chuckled and lowered his ears a little, realizing he had tipped his paw just a tad. "I guess I do," he said quietly.  
Aleu smiled and reached over to put her paw on the younger wolf's shoulder. "Solaris, what you and her do is up to you two. I may be her adopted mother, but she isn't a pup anymore. I just ask that you think about her feelings and treat them gently."  
Solaris smiled and nodded. "I… I will Aleu."  
A period of silence stretched between the two, punctuated only by the whistle of the wind outside.  
Finally, Aleu spoke again. "Well Solaris, were you ever taught about Aniu as a pup?"  
Solaris shook his head. "Not that I can remember. Snap told me a little the other night, but, I must confess I wasn't paying too much attention to the story."  
Aleu grinned. She remembered what it was like to be young and in love. "Aniu is the spirit of a great wolf who guides us all. She is all knowing and always acts in our best interests. She was the very first wolf ever created. We are all born of her."  
"Your clan wouldn't happen to be hers would it? Because you all seem to bring this up. I gather there is something more to it."  
Aleu nodded. "Yes, that is exactly what we are. You see, when Aniu was created all wolves after her fell in line under her as one clan. For many, many years all the wolves of the world lived as one under her. She eventually had a son and named him Shade. Shade became jealous of his mother's influence and killed her, hoping to take the clan for himself. However, he was not the leader that Aniu was, he was selfish where Aniu cared only about others. The clan soon fractured. Many wolves set out on their own in small groups, spreading across the Earth. Only one clan initially stayed loyal to Aniu. It was led by her mate. He called it Talbourne. It is the same Talbourne Clan you and I now serve."  
Solaris nodded his understanding. "So, my real question is where do I fit into this equation and for what reason. I gather it's not exactly ours to understand at the moment, but…" his voice trailed off.  
Aleu chuckled. "Well yes, it is not always ours to know in the moment." Aleu paused. When she continued her voice was much more somber. "I'm not sure really, what's going to happen, or what we will face…" The volume of her voice died down. "But I know that it will be very bad," she said finally. "Aniu came to me in a dream and said that there was something horrible on the horizon, something we will not be able to defeat without you. I don't know why that is, but I was told the key to our survival was to train you as she trained me so that you would be ready."  
"You were trained by Aniu?" Soalris asked.  
Aleu nodded. "Yes I was. A long, long time ago it seems."  
"So you know she exists."  
Aleu nodded again. "Oh yes. As her Alpha and now as her follower, I have had many experiences with the great Aniu. She is my grandmother."  
"Your grandmother?" Solaris asked. "But I thought was killed by her son at the beginning of time."  
Aleu laughed. "Yes, I can see where that could be confusing," she paused. "The Talbourne Clan was led by her mate and he led a war against the wolves that continued to follow Shade. He eventually killed his son, and as his mother became the goddess of evil, Shade became the god of evil. He used his newfound abilities to imprison the Talbourne on an island of ice, and so they remained for a very, very long time. Eventually Aniu knew she had to rescue the clan that had remained loyal to her. She gave up her powers and became mortal again, to have a son, that her blood might save her clan one day. Her plan fell into disarray when the small pack she had joined was wiped out by a bear, her mate among them. In her grief she fell in love with a passing sled dog and when he left she was pregnant. She gave birth to several pups, but one stood out among the rest as more sensitive to the spiritual side of things. It was he, she decided, that would be groomed to save her clan. However, much like yourself, the wonder-lust in him was strong and he journeyed away from his mother one day and was adopted by a human boy who named him Balto."  
"Balto?" Solaris asked. "I remember hearing that name when I was captive. Isn't he some kind of awesome racer in Nome? Saved the whole town one time didn't he?"  
Aleu smiled. "Yep, that's my dad." She said. "He had a rough time at first, no one would accept him because he was half wolf, but after he saved the town from the diphtheria epidemic they warmed up to him. He settled down with my mother and she gave birth to me a year later. When all my bothers and sisters were adopted I was left behind because humans are afraid of us. My father tried to shield me from this fact, but eventually I learned and I blamed him for it. I ran away from home and Aniu saw her chance to resume her plan. She guided me to a small pack that was journeying to the island of ice. Circumstances made me their Alpha, though they were all killed when we reached the island. I was lost there for a while, but then Aniu appeared to me. She trained me, taught me how to fight Shade and eventually I met the Talbourne and after their Alpha was killed, I assumed his position and led them back to the mainland. I remained Alpha for many years until my younger brother Dash took command a few months ago."  
"Why did you step down?" Solaris asked.  
Aleu sighed. "Being the Alpha is a very difficult job. It wears on you after a while. I just decided it was time for me to let someone younger take the position and focus on my family. My mate knows me too well though, and he recommended that I take the position of Lieutenant of the 3rd Unit of our Defense Force, so that's where I am now."  
"That's an amazing story Aleu," Solaris said. He paused and sighed. "I guess my only question now is, why me?"  
Aleu smiled. "I have no idea why you Solaris. I was only told to find the Child of Light, a descendent of hers. I can only hope that the light Aniu was talking about equals the sun, sun equals Solaris, and that makes you this Child of Light. Your coming through our territory was no accident, of that I am certain."  
Solaris nodded. "So you're telling me I'm a descendent of Aniu, and that I'm supposed to save you all from some kind of calamity, but we don't know what, or when?"  
Aleu nodded back. "Yep, that's about it."  
Solaris remained quiet for a moment.  
"I know it is a lot to take in," she said. "But trust in Aniu Solaris. I know I've told you that several times, but it's the most important thing I could ever say to you. She has a plan and somehow you figure into it in a big way. You will know how when the time is right. I imagine she'll likely tell you herself."  
Solaris didn't say anything.  
Aleu waited for a moment and then yawned. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep," she said. "That run really took it out of me. You should do the same soon. We'll be up early tomorrow morning to make the journey back and I don't need you lagging behind."  
Solaris nodded. "Yes Aleu."  
Aleu lowered her head to her paws and closed her eyes. Soon she was fast asleep.  
Solaris looked at her, the words she had spoken turning over and over in his mind. He stood and walked to the mouth of the cave. The wind was blowing like a banshee outside and he shivered, but not only from the cold. He looked up into the snow filled sky. Aniu, I believe in you now. Guide me, show me the way you have planned for me. I hope I am able to do whatever it is you wish of me when the time comes. If I am not…" He thought of all the wolves he'd seen at the Talbourne's cave and turned his head to look at Aleu who was sleeping soundly. All may be lost. I hope your faith in me is well placed…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter IV:

"Well Shadow, this is the rally point," Snap said.  
Shadow turned to her and nodded as the two stopped walking.  
Snap glanced behind her and saw the sixty wolves of 1st and 3rd Units stretched out behind her in a staggered triangular formation. She and Shadow formed the tip, with two wolves, one from each unit, out ahead scouting the path for the massive force. They were about half-way to the Lightning Clan's cave and the battle that awaited them there.  
Snap looked around the dark forest. They were approaching Lightning Clan territory now and Snap knew enough to not trust what little intel they had been given that the Lightning Clan was lax and not expecting an attack.  
The success of this battle depended on surprise, and all it would take is a random patrol from the Lightning Clan seeing the battle group to throw off the entire battle plan.  
Snap's senses were on high alert. The Golden furred wolf's eyes constantly flicking from tree to tree, shadow to shadow, searching for anything that might indicate a threat to her Unit.  
It had begun to snow a few hours ago. Snap shivered as the large flakes danced before her eyes.  
Shadow noticed the small movement and turned his head. "…cold, hm?" He asked quietly.  
Snap's breath clouded in front of her as she turned to him and nodded once. "…temperature has dropped a lot. This storm… just came out of nowhere."  
Shadow turned his head back to the front and nodded. Though his head never moved his eyes were constantly scanning the terrain. "The cold we can manage. …and the storm will actually aid us quite a bit. Visibility is shrinking by the minute."  
Snap nodded. "…makes it easier to sneak up on them."  
Shadow nodded once. "Aniu does look after us," he said.  
Snap nodded again.  
Suddenly both Shadow and Snap's heads swiveled toward a sound off to the side.  
Out of the snow materialized the two scouts they had sent ahead. The two wolves walked up and sat in front of their Lieutenants.  
"…report," both of the Lieutenants said together.  
Snap's scout looked at Shadow's and then began. "Ma'am, I scouted the forward positions without being spotted. They've pulled them back because of the storm. There's two of them at each station, three stations to the entrance."  
Snap nodded.  
Shadow looked at his scout.  
The scout straightened her shoulders. "Sir, the rear positions are in much the same condition. We should be able to take them out quietly."  
Shadow nodded. "…fall in," he said.  
Snap nodded at the sentry in front of her and tossed her head to the left.  
Both sentries stood and resumed their places in the battle formation.  
Shadow turned to Snap. "…well, guess this is it," he said.  
Snap nodded. "Shadow, are you sure you're going to be okay doing this?"  
Shadow sighed."Yes Snap. I'm fine."  
"I hope so," Snap said. An uneasy look crossed her face. "I'm putting my Unit on the line for that fact."  
Shadow nodded. "I know. Don't worry. I'll meet up with you inside."  
Snap nodded. "Aniu keep you safe Shadow."  
Shadow smiled. "…and you Snap. I know that you're a little green to this whole Lieutenant thing, but you're doing a fine job. You're going to be alright, just trust you instincts."  
"Snap nodded. "Thank you Shadow," she said.  
" With that Shadow turned and motioned his Corporal forward. "Corporal, we're moving out," he said. "…give the order."  
The wolf nodded and walked back to the other wolves, spreading the word.  
The right hand side of the triangular formation broke off and started to move at a forty-five degree angle from the 3rd Unit.  
Snap turned her head. "3rd Unit, diamond formation." She said.  
The order was repeated on down the line in quiet whispers and the wolves of 3rd Unit shifted into the new formation. Then followed their Lieutenant as she began to step gingerly though the trees, moving forward once more, every muscle alert to the battle that was soon to come.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Balto blinked his eyes a few times and rolled over. As his eyes cleared from the blurriness of sleep he saw the fire crackling beside him, still going strong. I wasn't out long, Balto thought. Jenna's probably still awake. He stood and padded across the room and up the stairs.  
Luke slept on his bed. The older man had rolled over and the covers had fallen off of him. Though the cold hadn't been enough to wake him he was curled up in a ball, his body unconsciously trying to remain warm.  
Balto smiled and put his paws up on the bed. He grasped the corner of the covers in his teeth and pulled the blanket back over his master.  
Luke sighed in his sleep and stretched out, moving beneath the covers, seeking a comfortable position now that he was warm again.  
Balto looked at the man and smiled, then gently licked his hand.  
Luke cracked open his eyes just a bit and ruffed his hand through the dog's fur. "…good boy Balto." He said in a whisper. "…good… boy…" Then he slipped back into sleep.  
Balto smiled and got down from the bed. He walked across the room and out the open door. The wolf/dog stopped on the landing and looked back, watching the man who had finally adopted him after all his time of being alone. He smiled again and walked off the landing and down the stairs back to the living room. Balto placed his paws on the window sill and nudged the window open. Then he jumped down to the snow outside.  
The storm was just beginning to roll into Nome by this time and the flakes still fell gently from the sky, floating here and there on their lazy journey to the surface of the Earth.  
Balto started to walk away from his home. The moonlight glistened off the bi-plane that sat in the back yard and caught his eye. He turned and ran toward the plane, hopped up on the wing and then settled into his place in the second seat. Balto looked around at the instruments he now knew by heart, but that once, had intrigued him unlike anything else in his life. He placed his paws on the edge of the plane and looked over the side. Balto remembered how beautiful Nome was from high in the sky.  
After a few moments the wolf/dog stood and jumped down from the plane. He turned and looked at it for a moment, then took off running across the short expanse of snow that separated his home from Jenna's.

Jenna was sleeping soundly when she heard a tap, tap, tap.  
At first she thought it was something in her dream. She was lying with Balto in his home by the fire. They hadn't said a thing in the hour since she'd been dreaming, just enjoying the presence of the other.  
Finally the tapping broke through the dream world and Jenna opened her eyes. She realized the sound was someone tapping on the window and looked over toward it.  
"Balto!" She said excitedly. She ran to the window and nudged it open.  
Balto stood on the rooftop next to what had once been Rosie's room. Jenna joined him outside and Balto turned and got down from the roof. Jenna followed.  
"Sorry to wake you," Balto said softly.  
"Oh Balto!" She said. "I was just dreaming about us. I've missed you so, so, much. I know what I did was stupid, and I don't know how we can fix it, but there has to be a way, I can't live like this Balto, without you, it's just, just horrible and…"  
Balto smiled and placed his paw on Jenna's m but nuzzle to quiet her. "I know," he said. ""Jenna, I'm sorry about the way things have been between us these past few weeks."  
Jenna smiled and nuzzled him. "I don't care about how things have been Balto. You were right to be angry. I made a horrible mistake. I just hope that… that you can forgive me."  
Balto smiled and nuzzled her back. For the first time in a long time Balto recognized a sweet scent in her fur. It had always been there, he just hadn't paid attention to it in a long while. "I do Jen," he said. "Aniu always has a plan." He stopped and reflected on those words for a moment. "Even when something seems horrible," he said finally. "I should've remembered that."  
Jenna smiled. She pulled back and looked at Balto. His smile was different somehow, sad. "Balto, what's wrong?" she asked.  
"Aniu came to me tonight," Balto said.  
"Aniu?" Jenna asked.  
Balto nodded his head. "She asked for my help, and I accepted."  
Jenna looked confused. "…your help? How can you help her?"  
Balto smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead gently. "That… I cannot tell you Jen," he said.  
"…but Balto…" Jenna started.  
Balto stepped forward and nuzzled her once more. He closed his eyes. His nose found that sweet scent again and he made an effort to commit it to memory, along with the softness of her fur against his, the warmth her breath spread across his neck…  
Balto opened his eyes and stepped back. A tear rolled slowly down his cheek.  
"…Balto?" Jenna asked. "Something… something is wrong, terribly wrong, please, just tell me what it is. Come inside let's talk. You can sleep here tonight, Roger won't mind."  
Balto smiled sadly and shook his head. "I can't do that Jenna." He said. The wind picked up and blew through his fur. Balto looked upward at the clouds. "…it's almost time."  
"…time for what?" Jenna asked. "Balto, you're scaring me I don't know what…"  
Balto cut her off. "I love you Jen." He said.  
"I… I love you too Balto." Jenna said. "…forever."  
Balto's eyes watered up. "…forever." He said softly.  
The wind blew even harder then, beginning to throw up loose flakes of snow from the ground. The flakes began to swirl gently around Balto, building up speed.  
Balto fixed his gaze on Jenna standing before him. "Jenna, trying times are ahead." He said. "I can tell you no more than that, but Aniu has told me to tell you to go to Dolo, tell him to move his pack to the Talbourne. You will be safe there. Whatever happens, be happy Jen. I want you to be happy."  
"I don't want Dolo Balto," Jenna said. "I want you."  
Balto smiled sadly once more. "It's okay Jenna. He's…" He stopped and his smile grew wider. "Dolo is my brother. You'll be safe with him."  
Balto looked up at the sky. "I'm ready… mother." He said. He looked back at Jenna as the wind blew harder, circling him, picking up more and more snow with every gust. "…goodbye Jen," he said.  
As the wind continued to pick up speed Jenna had to turn her head away and watch Balto out of the corner of her eye because the frozen bits of snow made it impossible for her to remain facing him and keep her eyes open. The red bandanna she always wore fluttered in the gale and her fur blew straight, away from her body.  
The vortex continued to build and Balto lifted off the ground. He floated up a few feet and then the snow whirled so fast around him that Jenna could no longer see him clearly. The snow shot beneath him at a downward angle and then straight up and through him.  
The torrent of snow passed through Balto and fanned out over the small yard. The wind died and the flakes fell heavily from the sky.  
Balto fell to the snow a few feet away from his mate. The flakes settling around him.  
In the absence of the wind, Jenna turned back to face him. "…Balto?"  
Balto lay on his side in the snow, his legs crumpled beneath him. His eyes were closed, a smile on his face. "…Balto?" Jenna said again.  
There was no response.  
Jenna stared at him for a moment as the gentle breeze blew through his fur. Then she walked slowly over to his side and nudged his shoulder with her nose.  
Balto didn't move.  
Jenna looked down at him. His chest did not heave with the repetition of breath; no fog exited his nose or mouth.  
The realization of what had happened hit Jenna like a freight train and she fell to the snow at his side, nuzzling his cheek softly, tears in her eyes. "Oh… Balto."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Snap saw the sentry the Lightning Clan had sent out into the storm standing directly in front of her.  
She looked up and her eyes picked up the shadowy form of the wolf from her unit that was standing a few yards behind the sentry and off to the right. Snap raised her paw and dropped it. The shadowy form of the wolf repeated the action and Snap counted to three, then she sprang forward.  
The young sentry never stood a chance.  
Snap growled and the sentry turned, eyes wide as Snap barreled into her. Snap's jaws found the wolf's throat and clamped tightly down, silencing any cry the wolf might have emitted. Snap jerked her head sideways and ripped a chunk of flesh out of the wolf's neck. Blood immediately filled the void left from the horrible wound and began to flow down the young wolf's throat, reducing her cry of alarm to a harsh gurgle.  
Snap stood and whacked the wolf in the side of the head with her paw. She heard the sharp crack of bone and the wolf sagged to the forest floor. Snap turned and spat out the hunk of flesh and fur and ran forward.  
The remainder of 3rd Unit stood up from their hiding place twenty yards behind their Lieutenant and joined her, sprinting for the cave that was just barely visible in the falling snow.  
Snap passed two more dead sentries and the wolves that had silenced them joined the rush forward.  
The sentries stationed just outside the entrance to the cave the Lightning Clan called home saw the rushing wolves and sounded the alarm, but it was too late for it to matter.  
Snap leapt over the two wolves and the thirty wolves behind her quickly surrounded and dispatched the sentries while still on the run.  
Snap turned her blood soaked muzzle skyward and howled. She heard the sound of paws on snow and then Shadow burst around the corner of the cave, his unit in tow.  
He simply nodded at her; then the two wolves dashed forward and into the cave.  
The fight was a blur.  
Snap engaged any wolves that challenged her progress forward and quickly dealt with them. One on one the wolves the Lightning Clan had quickly pulled together to fight stood no chance against the seasoned warriors of the Talbourne Defense Force. Soon her face and paws were thick with the blood of her fallen enemies. Most of the wolves knew it was suicide to challenge such a force and huddled near the back of the main chamber, lying on their backs, their bellies exposed; the sign of surrender.  
Snap turned and saw Shadow whack a wolf that had been foolish enough to try to stop him three times in the head.  
The wolf sagged to the cave floor.  
Shadow looked up and saw her looking at him. He tossed his head toward the back of the cave and then ran forward, taking his unit with him to block off the wolves that were surrendering.  
Snap turned and sprinted toward the back of the cave.  
She saw the opening that led into the Alpha's chambers and ran inside followed by the ten wolves that followed her the closest; no more could fit through the entrance.  
The ten wolves fanned out in front of the entrance and Snap stepped forward, growling, her jaws dripping bright red blood to the floor of the chamber.  
The Alpha had heard the commotion and so was already up. He and his family stood at the back of the cave. He and his mate's muzzles held shocked gazes. Two younger pups, one brown, one gray, lay on their bellies, paws over their heads. There was one young gray wolf standing beside the Alpha. He growled. "How dare you set paw in here Talbourne scum," He said. He howled. "Long live the Lightning Clan!" He yelled. Then he charged straight at Snap.  
"No!" the Alpha and his mate cried  
The wolf leapt in the air and opened his jaws wide.  
Snap stood calmly as he charged. She felt thick blood running through her fur against her skin, tasted it in her mouth. She tightened her gaze and leapt to the side.  
The young wolf landed beside her slightly off balance from his bold leap.  
Snap struck.  
She leapt forward. Her paws settled on the younger wolf, one behind his head, and the other on his shoulder. She clamped her teeth around the side of the young wolf's throat. Blood sprayed out of the deep puncture wounds and fanned across Snap's face and head. She twisted her head and Snap's teeth came together.  
The young wolf's left side gave out and he rolled to the side, his neck spurting blood at regular intervals.  
The Alpha and his mate ran to the wolf's side. The older wolf lowered his head to the young one's face.  
Blood poured from his open muzzle as he panted for breath. "I'm… I'm… sorry… father." The young wolf said, struggling to speak through the thick liquid filling his lungs. "I… I tried." Then his head slowly turned to the side and his eyes opened wide. The flow of blood slowed and then trickled to a stop.  
The Alpha's mate lay her head against his shoulder and a sharp sob echoed through the chamber.  
For a moment the Alpha growled.  
Snap whirled around and opened her eyes wide, her jaws dripping blood, her eyes on fire.  
"No!" The Alpha shouted. He stopped growling and his eyes widened.  
Snap crouched low, ready to pounce on the older wolf, but backed away a bit.  
"It's… it's over." The Alpha said. He looked at his mate and stepped away from her, his legs shaking, eyes wet with tears. He lay down on the floor of the chamber and rolled over on his back, paws held close to his body.  
Snap stopped growling and stood up, but her eyes maintained their angry flare. "Get up," she said sharply.  
The Alpha rolled to his side and stood.  
"Tyrus, the Talbourne accepts your surrender. This battle is over. For crimes against the Talbourne, including the murder of Light, an emissary of peace, you and your family stand banished from the Talbourne territory for as long as you all shall live. This order is handed down from Dash himself, Alpha of the Talbourne. If ever you should return we will kill you."  
The Alpha nodded, his shoulders sagging in defeat, his gaze never wavering from the body of his son a few feet in front of them.  
Snap turned her head. " Harkon?" She said.  
One of the ten wolves that had followed her into the Alpha's chambers stepped forward. "Yes Ma'am." He said.  
Snap swiveled her head back toward the brown wolf who stood before her. "Corporal, escort Tyrus and his family outside our territory. You nine, go with him."  
The wolves nodded and Harkon took another step forward. "Tyrus, gather your family, and then come with me."  
"…and Corporal," Snap added. "If any of them tries to run before you reach the territory boundry, or offers any resistance to slow your progress, kill them." She turned her head back to the former Alpha who was picking up the small pups and placing them on their mother's back. "I suggest you keep a close eye on those pups Tyrus." Snap said sharply.  
Tyrus nodded and sat the second pup on his mate's back. Then he and his mate walked forward. As they came up beside Snap Tyrus turned and looked back at the still body of his son. "My son…" he began.  
"…will be given the rights appropriate for one who has died." Snap said. "As our emissary Light was given, so shall he. You have my word."  
Tyrus simply nodded and then resumed walking forward and the nine wolves gathered around the defeated Alpha and his family.  
Snap turned to face him. "Tyrus," she said.  
The brown wolf turned his head to look at her.  
"It didn't have to come to this." Snap said. "We tried to resolve our differences peacefully, even after the complete and unprovoked massacre of one of our Units. You gave the order to have my best friend Light murdered, even though she was sent as a peaceful emissary. Everything that has happened here tonight you have brought upon yourself. This is the message from our Alpha to you."  
Tyrus' muzzle opened as if to speak. Then he hung his head and nodded.  
Snap shifted her gaze to Harkon. "Corproal, go," she said.  
Harkon nodded sharply once. "Yes ma'am." He said. Harkon stepped out to the front of the group. "…move out!" he said.  
The group started to exit the chamber.  
Snap turned her head and spat a mouthful of blood out of her mouth and onto the cave floor. Then she turned and looked at the young wolf who had tried to kill her just moments ago. Snap knelt beside the crumpled form and eased it onto her back, then stood up and followed the group out of the chamber.  
As the group walked past, the rest of 3rd Unit fell in behind Snap.  
Harkon stopped in the center of the Main chamber and Snap sprinted ahead on over to Shadow's side. She nodded once.  
Shadow turned to the wolves his unit had cornered. The group had grown since Snap had seen it as the wolves of 1st Unit sought out those who hid in their chambers and brought them back. Now the whole of the Lightning Clan was gathered together. "Your Alpha leaves this cave in disgrace, banished from our lands," Shadow said. "The Lightning Clan is no more. All of you have a choice right now, follow him into exile, join us, or be killed. The choice is yours, but you must make it now."  
Tyrus turned his head and looked back at the wolves who had followed him for the past few months.  
Not one of them moved or spoke a word.  
Shadow waited a moment and then nodded. "…very well."  
Snap turned her head. "Harkon, get a move on."  
Harkon nodded once more. "Yes ma'am," he said. Then he resumed walking forward and the group surrounding Tyrus and his family exited the cave.  
Shadow gave orders for 1st Unit to escort the captured wolves back to the Talbourne and then turned to Snap as they began to carry them out. "…one of yours?" he asked, gesturing toward the body on her back.  
Snap shook her head. "No," she said. "He was Tyrus' son."  
A confused look crossed Shadow's muzzle. "Why do you have him?"  
"I made a promise." Snap said.  
Shadow clearly did not understand but he nodded anyway. "Alright, if you'll get your Unit together we'll go home. You did well Snap."  
Snap nodded. "You too," she said. "I'm sorry I doubted you."  
Shadow nodded back. "Apology accepted," he said. "I may have reacted a little harshly too. I can understand your reasoning. I did let the clan down. I let all of you down, but it won't happen again."  
Snap nodded. "Let's get back home," she said.  
Shadow nodded back at her and started to lead his Unit out of the cave.  
Snap turned her head. "3rd Unit, fall in," she said. Snap turned her head back forward. "We're going home."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Jenna stumbled as she neared Balto's home and nearly dropped him. She dropped to her forelegs and then struggled, but slowly, stood up and began walking again. She hopped up on the old crate outside the living room window and nudged the door open. Her mind shifted to just how many times she'd repeated this ritual, leaving home to join Balto at his so they could sleep together, cuddled close by the fire.  
Her face was wet with tears and she could hardly see as she made the short jump through the window to the living room floor.  
Jenna crouched low, her legs absorbing the impact of both her body and Balto's against the floor. She stayed like this a moment, steadying herself. Then she stood and walked slowly to the rug by the fire.  
It had been hard for Jenna to carry Balto this far, but she couldn't bear the thought of leaving him outside. Who knows how long it would take someone to find him out there. It should be Luke, his Master who finds him, she thought.  
Jenna's mind settled on the fact that she had never tried to pick him up before. It was always he who was carrying me. Jenna thought.  
Slowly she knelt on the rug and tilted her body to the left, allowing Balto's body to slide gently to the rug.  
She stood and panted for breath, taking a moment to gather her senses. Then she knelt down and pulled Balto up on his belly, crossing his forelegs in front of him. She opened her muzzle and bit down gently on her mate's ear, pulling his head up and letting it down to rest on his crossed paws.  
Jenna stepped back and looked at him. It looks like he's sleeping, she thought to herself. Jenna's eyes suddenly filled with tears and she sobbed quietly, folding slowly to the floor just behind the rug in front of the fire. He's gone, she thought. Oh Aniu, he's gone. Balto's… dead.  
Jenna lay there and cried for a long while, the impact of what she had witnessed only now settling on her spirit.  
After some time had passed she opened her eyes and stood. Jenna walked to the side of the rug and looked out the window toward Roger's home. I can't go back, she thought.  
Rosie had been more and more detached from her beloved pet with every day. Sledding with Jenna had been replaced by boys and after school parties. Jenna had felt abandoned for some time now. Maybe that's why I felt the need for… Dolo, she thought. Jenna looked back at Balto. He'd been the only thing holding her here in Nome.  
She had enjoyed her time with Dolo when she was banished. Once she learned the way of the woods she found she fit in quite well there. Now there's nothing holding me here, she thought. One of the pups growing within her kicked sharply and Jenna almost jumped.  
She looked at the floor, remembering Balto's last words. Dolo is his brother, she thought. I'll be safe there. Jenna looked back up and started toward the window. Then she stopped.  
Jenna stood there for a moment and then turned. She walked back over to Balto and stepped gingerly across it as if afraid she might wake him. Jenna turned her head and took the red bandanna around her neck into her mouth and pulled it off over her head, using her paws to help. She dropped it to the floor and then picked it up.  
It took some effort, but Jenna managed to get the bandanna around Balto's neck. She leaned down and nuzzled him softly, kissing his nose. "I love you Balto…" she said. Her vision became completely blurry with tears. "…forever." Her voice cracked at this last word. Jenna kissed his cheek, then stood. She looked outside the window and wiped her eyes with her paws. The red husky stood there, completely still for a moment. Then she bolted forward and leapt through the window. She didn't even stop as she fell, rolling to the snow. She scampered to her paws and then took off like a shot, headed for the woods, far away from Nome.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter VII

Back at the Talbourne's cave, the wolves of the Defense force were gathered in the main chamber.  
Dash and Timbre stood in front of the assembly. Thirty-five of the wolves formerly of the Lightning Clan, stood behind Dash and Timbre.  
One by one the Corporals of each Unit reported to their Lieutenants. The three Lieutenants received the reports and walked up in front of the assembly of wolves. They assembled in a line according to their Unit numbers; first Shadow, then Snap, then Ami, and then the acting Lieutenant of 4th Unit, Leaf.  
Timbre left Dash's side and walked out to meet them. "…report," he said.  
Shadow snapped to attention. "Sir, 1st Unit reports thirty-two wolves present, two absent, wounded, all members present and or accounted for."  
Timbre nodded and looked toward Snap.  
Snap straightened her shoulders and pulled her head back a bit, eyes staring holes into Timbre's collar bone. "Sir, 3rd Unit reports thirty-five wolves present, one absent, ill. All members present and or accounted for."  
Timbre nodded and moved to Ami.  
Ami stood straight, all evidence of her wounds gone. "Sir, 3rd Unit reports two wolves present. All members present."  
Timbre nodded with a sad sigh and moved to Leaf.  
The young wolf was visibly shaking and his voice was not nearly as strong as the other two, betraying his inexperience. "Sir, 4th Unit reports thirty-two wolves present, eight absent, standing guard. All members present and or accounted for."  
Timbre nodded once more. "Post."  
The Lieutenants nodded once and turned around, walking back to their units.  
Timbre silently turned. He walked in front of Snap, then sharply turned to face Dash.  
Dash stepped forward to stand in front of Timbre. "Timbre, report," he said.  
Timbre stared straight ahead. "Sir, the Talbourne Defense Force reports ninety-nine wolves present, two wounded, one ill and eight standing guard; all members present and/or accounted for."  
Dash nodded. "Very well, post."  
Timbre nodded sharply and turned, assuming his position at the center and in front of the Defense Force.  
Dash stood centered and in front of all of them. "Talbourne Defense Force, once again you have proved your worth to this clan. During the time we were at war with the Lightning Clan much was asked of you, from strengthening of the guard to more frequent patrols. You have preformed admirably. Specifically 1st and 2nd Units did you all proud in last night's assault on the Lightning Clan. The battle was concluded swiftly and with minimal loss of life to the Lightning Clan. We ourselves suffered only two minor casualties, job well done."  
He paused. "I have offered the wolves behind me, formerly of the Lightning Clan, the opportunity to join your ranks. All of them are proven fighters and will enhance our capabilities. Any animosity between yourselves and these wolves was handled last night. They are no longer members of the Lightning Clan. That has been dissolved, their Alpha and his family banished. These wolves standing behind me are now members of the Talbourne. Any acts of aggression carried out against them will be handled as if they had always been members of our Clan. These thirty-five wolves behind me have volunteered to reinforce 3rd Unit.  
Dash turned to look at Timbre and who looked back at him. Dash nodded.  
Timbre faced forward again. "Ami, as of this day you are ordered to accept these thirty-five into your ranks and to treat them as you would any wolves of this clan. Any reports of harassment or hazing will be dealt with quickly and harshly. So the Alpha decrees."  
Ami nodded once. "Yes Sir."  
Dash turned to the thirty-five wolves. He nodded at them and they walked in between Timbre and the rest of the Defense Force.  
Timbre looked them over before speaking. "Wolves gathered before me, hear my voice and repeat my words."  
"Yes Sir!" they said.  
"I do swear my loyalty and life to the Talbourne. No matter where I came from, they are my clan now. I hold no other allegiance and understand that if I am found to do so I will be held accountable as a traitor of the Talbourne, for which the punishment is death."  
The wolves all repeated after him.  
"I do swear to pledge my life to the Talbourne and my Alpha, Dash. I swear to do everything in my power, even give my own life, to follow the orders and commands of those over me in service to this clan. So shall it be until the clan no longer has need of me or Aniu calls me home."  
The wolves repeated the rest of the vow.  
"Welcome to the Talbourne," Timbre said. "All thirty-five of you will now stand detached from present duties and report to Ami, Lieutenant of 3rd Unit, for service in our Defense Force."  
"Yes Sir!" the wolves said.  
Timbre looked toward Ami. "Lieutenant Ami, take charge of your Unit."  
Ami nodded and stepped forward. "Yes Sir!" she said. "3rd Unit, fall in."  
The new members of the Defense Force ran to fall into position behind Ami.  
Timbre smiled slightly. "Lieutenant Ami, report."  
Ami waited until all of the new wolves had found their place. "Sir, 3rd Unit reports thirty-seven wolves present. All members present."  
Timbre nodded and turned back around to face Dash.  
"With that this meeting is adjourned. " Dash said. "4th Unit, 3rd Unit, get your orders for the day from Timbre, the rest of you, enjoy your day off." He paused. "Lieutenants, you may dismiss your members."  
Dash turned to the chorus of dismissed orders echoing through the chamber. He walked up behind Timbre. "I'm not feeling so well." He said. "I'm feeling really tired. I'm going to go lay down for a bit."  
Timbre looked concerned. "…you're okay?" He asked.  
Dash nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine, just tired."  
Timbre nodded. "Very well Dash. I'll pass along to the others to not disturb you."  
Dash nodded. "Thank you Timbre." He turned and walked away from the group of wolves as they began to disperse. With each step Dash felt his body grow more and more weary. He looked up to see that he was standing before the ramp that led to his chambers. What's wrong with me? Dash thought. He took the first step up the ramp and his legs started shaking.  
It took Dash a few minutes to climb to the top of the stone walkway. Finally he stood in front of his chambers. Dash could hardly keep his eyes open. He turned to see if anyone was around. …something is wrong, he thought. No one was around so Dash looked forward again and stumbled into his chambers. He made it to the center of the room before he fell in a heap to the floor. His eyes closed and Dash passed out…


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter VIII

Dash opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He looked around. He remembered stumbling into his chamber, but he was certainly not there now. Where am I? he thought.  
Dash lay on cool blades of bluish grass. As he turned his head he could see a cave about fifty yards in front of him. The cave was set into a rock wall. As Dash swiveled his head he could see that the rock wall completely circled the small area of grass he lay in. There was one large oak tree near the cave. He tilted his head up and saw that the rock wall went up as high as he could see, vanishing into light and a thick mist that hung overhead. So I'm in some kind of underground grotto, Dash thought. Have I been captured? He stretched and yawned. Dash remembered feeling very tired before, but he wasn't anymore. He stretched once more and stood up.  
There was a waterfall that crashed down from the mist high above. It splashed down into a small pool of water next to the cave. Dash saw something dark swimming in the water. He watched for a moment until the creature climbed out and shook her fur. It was a wolf, but not just any wolf…  
It can't be… Dash thought. That's…  
"…Shasta?" Dash asked aloud.  
The wolf swiveled her head and smiled at him. "Just going to stand there and gawk all day Dash?" She asked.  
Dash's heart leapt into his throat. He didn't care how impossible it seemed to him. Dash immediately took off running for the gray wolf.  
The wolf just stood there as Dash rushed at her. She smiled when he barreled into her and the two of them rolled down the gently sloping hill beside the pool.  
The gray wolf came up on top as the two slid a few feet through the grass at the end of their tumble. She giggled and leaned down to lick his nose.  
"…Shasta?" Dash asked again.  
The wolf smiled and nodded. "Yeah Dash, it's me." She said.  
Dash reached his paw up and touched her cheek, tears brimming in his eyes, making it hard to see. "I… I can feel you."  
Shasta's smile widened and she turned her head sideways to rub her cheek against his paw. "I can feel you too Dash." She said.  
Dash's eyes widened. "Am… did I die?" he asked.  
Shasta smiled and shook her head. "No, you're very much alive, sleeping back in your chambers."  
Dash sighed and his ears fell against his head. "So… this is all just a dream then." He said softly. He looked away from her.  
Shasta giggled and turned his head back to face her with her paw. "No Dash, this is no dream. I'm real, you're real."  
"…but how?" Dash asked. "…and why?"  
"Aniu sent me." Shasta said. "A great evil is approaching the clan and you have some things in your past you need to take care of if the clan is to survive."  
A confused look crossed Dash's face. "…like what?" he asked.  
Shasta smiled and licked his cheek. "…like me."

Leaf stepped over a broken log and looked behind him to see the others of his unit fanned out through the woods. 4th Unit had drawn patrol duty today. They' been relieved of guard duty this morning and this should be their day off, but after a hard night fighting the Lightning Clan 2nd Unit was in no shape to walk patrol, so Leaf had conceded to switching places with them. It meant that he had to pull double duty for one day, but that wasn't too big of a deal, 2nd Unit had been in combat last night and was exhausted. Leaf would rather be sure someone alert was walking patrol.  
Suddenly a large crash filled the forest.  
Leaf dropped to his belly and his ears stood straight up, swiveling back and forth to catch the smallest sound. He quickly glanced behind him to see that the rest of the Unit had done the same. Leaf looked back forward and saw a large form heading toward them. What in the name of Aniu is that? he thought.  
The creature stood as a wolf, but was three times the size. It had three heads, red eyes and two legs like an insect sticking out of its midsection. A long curved tail arched over its back, at the end of which sat an equally long, curved and extremely sharp looking blade of bone.  
The creature walked forward, it's every step shaking the ground around 4th Unit.  
A deer leapt up from its den in a nearby thicket, startled by the foreign sound and bolted away.  
As Leaf watched the creature followed the deer with its center head and opened its muzzle which proved to be full of double layered, razor sharp looking teeth. The creature emitted a terrible shriek that made Leaf's fur stand on end and its eyes flashed red before a ball of flame shot from its open maw. The ball of flame whizzed across the forest and hit a nearby tree just as the deer leapt clear. The tree exploded in a shower of bark wood and flame. The tree teetered for a moment before crashing to the ground. The creature screeched again, clearly irritated at having missed its target. It followed the deer's path with its left head and the tail over it's back straightened. With a whoosh the tail blade of bone shot from the tail, trailing a thick cord of pinkish tendons behind it. The blade soared through the trees and stuck solidly into the deer's flank, piercing it completely through. The deer let out a pitiful bleat and fell to the ground, bright red blood gushing from the wound.  
The creature shrieked again, this time in triumph, as it began to retract the cord back into its tail, dragging the struggling doe across the ground, leaving a smear of blood across the snow as it did so.  
As the deer reached it the creature raised its insect like legs and the tips of them shot forward, pinning the deer to the ground by the shoulder and hip.  
The deer cried again and fresh blood splashed to the snow.  
The creature pulled its tail from the deer and retracted it back into its body as it had been before. Then it knelt its three heads down low and ripped into the deer, tearing it apart.  
When nothing recognizable was left of the deer it raised its heads, now covered in blood and gore and quickly retracted the tips of its legs back into its body.  
The creature looked around and then started forward again, heading the way that the 4th Unit had come.  
It's heading toward the cave! Leaf thought. He waited until the crashing footsteps receded to silence before he stood shakily to his paws. I've got to get back and warn Timbre! he thought. Leaf turned to his unit. "4th Unit, we're headed back, on the double!" He called. Then he turned and ran. The rest of his Unit crashed through the trees behind him, all semblance of stealth gone. Leaf just hoped he could make it back to the Talbourne in time.

Leaf made the trip back in almost a quarter of the time it had taken him to travel from it. He ran into the clearing in front of the cave and didn't stop until he stood, breathless in the Main Chamber. His Unit ran in behind him. Leaf turned his head. "4th Unit form up!" He called.  
The wolves behind him quickly fell into their places and were soon in an organized rectangular formation four squads wide behind him.  
"Stand-by," he said. Then Leaf walked forward.  
Timbre had heard the warning relayed back from the sentries to the guards at the Main Chamber that 4th Unit was returning and was already waiting for Leaf. "Lieutenant Leaf, you're supposed to be out on patrol, yet here you stand, explain yourself. Were you attacked?"  
Leaf shook his head. "No Sir," he said.  
"Then what is the meaning of your return?" Timbre asked.  
"I saw a… a…" Leaf stopped.  
"…a what?" Timbre asked. "Come on Lieutenant, tell me, what did you see?"  
Leaf shook his head. "I… I don't know what it was Sir," he said. "I've never seen anything like it. It was three times the size of us, but looked like a wolf. It had three heads and the tail of a scorpion, legs too."  
"It was in the woods?" Timbre asked.  
Leaf nodded. "Yes Sir, it tore a deer apart as we watched, but did not notice us. Last I saw it was headed for the cave. It… it spit fire Sir."  
"It can't be." Timbre said.  
"What is it Sir?" Leaf asked.  
"Well… from your description it sounds like a hunter, one of the denizens of Hell Aleu had told me about, but… but it's not possible. They're not supposed to be able to enter our world."  
"This one did Sir." Leaf said. "I swear to you on the honor of my father."  
Timbre was quiet for a moment. "I believe you," he said finally. "You say it was headed this way?"  
Leaf nodded once. "Very slowly Sir, but the ground itself quaked as the creature walked."  
Timbre nodded and a solemn gaze came over his face. "Then this is it, what Aniu has warned Aleu about."  
"Has she returned?" Leaf asked.  
Timbre shook his head. "No, not as yet. For the moment, it seems we are on our own to face this new threat."  
"Not totally alone Sir," Leaf said. "Aniu is with us."  
Timbre nodded. "That she is," he said. "We must warn Dash at once. We must make an attempt to eliminate this threat before it reaches our home."  
Leaf nodded. "…my thoughts exactly Sir. That's why I turned back, ran as fast as my paws would take me."  
Timbre smiled. "You did well Lieutenant. Come with me. Dash may have questions to ask you. Tell your Unit to stand-by."  
"The order has already been given Sir." Leaf said. "They await my command."  
Timbre nodded. "Then let us go to Dash's chambers. We haven't a moment to lose."  
Leaf nodded and the two turned, sprinting for the Alpha's chambers.

Timbre cleared the entry-way first, but Leaf wasn't far behind. "Sir, I'm sorry to…" Timbre stopped running.  
June knelt beside her mate, who lay on the floor, his eyes closed, body limp.  
"I came to talk to him." June said. She turned her head to Timbre. "I can't wake him up."  
Timbre panted in the chamber for a moment, his head spinning. "What… what do you mean?" He asked.  
"I tried shaking him, calling his name, nothing." June said.  
Timbre nodded once and glanced down at the Alpha. For a moment worry for his friend crept into his mind. He quickly shrugged it off. "Very well." Timbre said. "The Alpha is immobilized. That… that leaves me in command."  
June nodded and then looked back to her mate.  
Leaf looked up at him. "Sir?" He asked.  
Timbre turned to him. "We'll worry about our Alpha later. Right now we have more pressing matters." He turned to June. "Do your best to wake him, and pass on the order that all non-Defense Force members are to remain inside the cave until further notice."  
"Is something wrong?" June asked.  
"I don't wish to start a panic." Timbre said. "Just, please, pass on my direction. I go to meet a new threat, if we do not return… You are in charge June."  
June nodded. "Yes Timbre," she said.  
Timbre nodded back. "Aniu willing we will. If we do not return in one day, gather everyone and flee the cave."  
June looked surprised and confused but she nodded. "Yes Timbre," she said.  
Timbre nodded at her, then turned to Leaf. "Get back to your Unit, prepare to move out. I'll get 3rd Unit and meet you in the Main Chamber."  
Leaf nodded sharply. "Yes Sir." He turned and ran out of the chamber.  
Timbre turned to leave as well, then stopped and turned, gazing down at his friend. He looked to be sleeping. "June…"  
June turned her head and looked up at him.  
"…do what you can for him."  
June nodded.  
Timbre looked at his friend for a moment more then turned and ran out of the chamber.

Timbre stepped out of the forest and into a clearing far away from the cave. Leaf and Snap stepped up behind him, the 68 wolves of their Units gathering behind the three.  
Timbre turned his head. "Lieutenant Leaf, you said it was headed this way?"  
Leaf nodded. "Yes Sir. At the speed it was moving it should…"Leaf stopped as the ground shuddered beneath their paws. "…that's it Sir."  
Timbre nodded. "From what you told me on our way here about how it took down that deer it seems like our only hope of stopping it is to get behind it. It may be big, but it's slow. Here's the plan. 4th Unit is up first. Lieutenant Leaf, I want you to choose your four fastest, most agile wolves and have them distract it, the rest of the unit will split into two groups. You'll lead one, the other will be led by your Corporal. You'll circle around and hit it from the rear while it's distracted up front. If we do that we might have a hope of stopping it. Snap, 3rd Unit is staying in reserve, in case the first attack fails. We'll amend our tactics and try again. It's imperative that we take this thing down, here and now. You understand your orders?"  
Snap nodded. "Yes Sir."  
Leaf nodded as well. "Yes Sir, but I would like to be one of the ones out front."  
"That's a dangerous position Lieutenant." Timbre said.  
Leaf nodded. "Yes Sir, but I am among those fastest in my Unit, I would like to be forward of the battle to be able to direct better and… well I don't want to ask anything of the wolves under my command that I am unwilling to do myself Sir."  
Timbre nodded. "Very well, choose three others then. You've made your point Lieutenant. Make your preparations. As soon as that creature shows it head we move. Don't wait for a command."  
Leaf nodded. "Yes Sir." He turned and walked back to his Unit. "Gerud, Unilik, Lika, you're on me. The rest of you split down the middle. First and Second Squad you're on Harrie, you'll circle around back through the trees to the right and hit it from the rear. Third and Fourth Squad on Corporal Night; you're going to do the same thing only you're circling from the left."  
Night and Harrie nodded. "Yes Sir."  
"Form up. Execute on my movement." Leaf said.  
The two wolves nodded and began to get their squads in order.  
Leaf turned back around.  
"What about us Sir?" Lika asked.  
Leaf turned to the thin gray wolf. "…we're the distraction." He said. "I've picked you three because you're fast and nimble. We have to do our best to dodge that thing's attacks while our brothers and sisters circle around to take it down."  
Lika gulped.  
Leaf smiled. "Oh come on now Lika. You've been benched a few times because of your size, were complaining about not getting any action? Well now your size is a plus…" He turned his head back to face the treeline on the other side of the clearing. "…and you're going to get plenty."  
Lika nodded. "Yes Sir!" She said.  
Leaf heard the shuddering thunder growing louder and suddenly the Hunter's muzzle emerged from the trees ahead. The young Lieutenant turned his head and saw that his Unit was ready. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then he opened them again. "…let's move." Then he darted forward and over the small bank in front of them. The three wolves he'd chosen followed close behind. They stopped a few feet into the clearing.  
The hunter stopped and looked at them.  
Leaf tilted his head upward and howled.  
The creature roared and it's tail straitened.  
Leaf dropped to his belly as the tail blade whizzed over his head. He rolled to the left and back up to his paws. "Spread out!" He called to the others.  
The other three wolves put some distance between them and began dodging the various ranged attacks that the creature began to throw at them.  
The two squads that Leaf had split his unit into moved along the clearing, careful to be silent as they began to flank the creature.  
Corporal Night knew he had to get into position quickly, his Lieutenant and friend was in mortal danger until they engaged this enemy. …but he also knew that if he rushed it and alerted the creature to their presence too quickly everyone could die. It killed him to leave his friend in danger, but he knew he must move slowly and carefully.  
Unilik leapt to the right, narrowly dodging a fireball that exploded into the ground, showering him with dirt. The concussion from the blast threw him to the ground. He quickly rolled to the left and came up on his paws. A whistling sound filled his ears and he felt an explosion of pain in his chest. The orange wolf stumbled back and looked down to see a blood red tendon extending from the creature into his chest. He swiveled his head to the side and saw that the tendon emerged from just behind his shoulder and led to a bony spike lodged in the ground. His hearing was strange, filled with a static like roar. As if his head were under water. His legs threatened to give out on him and he looked up to see Gerud take a fireball in the side.  
The wolf dropped to the ground and howled. Then another spike shot through the air and into his muzzle. It emerged from the back of his head, stuck in the ground and quickly retracted. Gerud's body trembled a few times and then he fell still.  
Unilik faced the creature again and coughed. Blood ran spattered the white fur of his muzzle and dripped down his chest.  
Leaf turned away from the explosion as the fireball struck Gerud and heard the howl of pain cut short. He saw Unilik standing there, in shock. The creature retracted it's spiky leg and as it re-entered Unilik's body it tore the wolf in two at the middle. The top half pun up and out into the clearing. The back simply fell to the snow.  
Leaf looked at the hunter. His unit had to hurry.  
Corporal Night came around the back corner of the hunter then and stood up straight. "Charge!" He yelled.  
Third and Fourth squads charged forward out of the tree line.  
First and Second stormed in from the right.  
The hunter growled in anger at having been outsmarted by the wolves.  
As the first few wolves reached the hunter's flank the great muscular tail of the creature sweapt down along it's side and sliced through them like butter. The first wolf to get struck was lucky, he only lost a leg. The other four were less so, one lost her head and two others were bisected in mid leap.  
The air filled with growling and yelps of pain as the wolves of 4th Unit swarmed around the hunter.  
The hunter's horrible tail swooshed down again and again, cutting great swathes through it's attackers. Harrie, the wolf in charge of the first and second squads, strayed a bit too far to the front of the hunter and received one of the spiked legs through his neck as a result. He fell, gurgling blood, to the snow.  
The snow around the hunter and out about thirty feet was soon a bright mush as it decimated the 4th Unit. Wolves lay in heaps here and there, cut down where they stood. Most by the horrible tail blade, but some from the spiked legs and even a few that strayed directly in front of the hunter by the explosive fireballs. Those corpses were the worst, charred black and burning in the snow, some of them moved slightly, still alive and burning to death.  
Night was among the last of the attackers standing. He gave a war cry and leapt atop the hunter. He crawled up on his back and tore into the creature's neck, but it's hide was so tough his teeth couldn't grind through it.  
The hunter swung it's tail around and down, twisting it so the blood smeared blade struck the brave Corporal midway up his leg.  
Night howled as it passed cleanly through all four of his legs and tumbled down off the Hunter to land in front of it. He rolled to his back and looked up at the Hunter's gleaming jaws. Night's legs ended in stumps halfway down to where his paws should have been, from which bright red blood shot in steady spurts, falling down to cover his body.  
The hunter grinned and lowered all three of its heads. One head grabbed the Corporal's head, one latched onto his middle and another took hold of his back legs. Then they ripped in opposite directions and threw the three pieces of bloodied meat across the clearing, leaving only a splatter of blood where the wolf had lain.  
This display of wanton violence caused Lika to freeze in place, transfixed by the horror occurring so close by.  
The hunter looked back up and smiled as it launched one of its spiked legs. The spike stuck in the young female's side and she howled in pain, dropping to the snow. The creature retracted the spike and straightened it's tail.  
Lika rolled onto her back and screamed, the snow around her red with blood as she thrashed in agony.  
The hunter grunted in an evil sort of laugh as it fired its tail blade forward. The blade soared across the clearing. It seemed it would miss the young wolf completely. However, as it passed over her the terrifying accuracy of the attack became readily apparent.  
The cutting edge of the blade sliced into fur and skin and neatly unzipped the young female from tail to throat in a spray of crimson. Mercifully she lifted her head at the sudden burst of main and the tail blade struck beneath her muzzle and lodged in her head.  
The creature retracted it's tail and ripped the young female's head from her body, dragging it, bouncing across the snow until it finally bounced free just in front of the creature before the tail snapped back into place.  
Leaf stood, stunned. He looked across the field and could see only bodies, the silence of the dead and cries of the dying the only sounds to reach his ears. He turned and looked at Lika's body. She'd been so young, so beautiful, now she wasn't even recognizable as a wolf, only a pile of shredded fur and gore marked her exit of this life.  
Timbre sighed. "Leaf, fall back!" He yelled.  
Leaf looked dumb struck. He swiveled his head and looked at Timbre.  
"Fall back Lieutenant, that's an order!" Timbre called.  
Leaf turned his head back to the hunter. Then he took off running.  
The hunter fired a spike at the suicidal wolf. Leaf leapt to the left and the spike crashed to the snow. Again the creature fired but Leaf leapt again and again the hunter missed. Leaf had closed the distance between them quickly and leapt at the hunter, his fangs bared.  
The hunter smiled and opened it's muzzles.  
Three fireballs stuck Leaf in mid leap. At such close range the energy from all three blasts tore him apart.  
What was left of him splattered across the hunter's front and to the sides.  
Timbre sighed and turned behind him. "3rd Unit, up…" He called softly.  
Snap stepped up beside him. Her eyes scanned across the clearing, taking in the bloody snow and the horrible creature that still stood unharmed after such a determined assault. She gulped hard and for the first time in her life, Snap's paws began to shake. Somehow she managed to keep the fear out of her voice. "3rd Unit, standing by Sir, awaiting your command."  
Timbre looked out over the field and saw the hunter start tearing into the wolves that weren't yet dead, igniting a fresh set of pained yelps and cries.  
Timbre shook his head. "…fall back." He said.  
Snap let out a sigh of relief and nodded. She felt lightheaded. Never before in her life had fear gripped her so strongly. She turned her head. "3rd Unit, Fall back!" She said. She turned her head back forward. "Where to Sir?" She asked.  
Timbre finally turned away from the battlefield. "…home," he said. "While it's still there."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Solaris awoke with a gasp. His eyes snapped open and he visibly jumped a little. He lay on the cold stone of the cave floor. The golden furred wolf was breathing hard. He swiveled his head around and saw Aleu standing at the mouth of the cave. Solaris stood up, stretched, and then walked over to her.  
Aleu turned her head as he approached. "…trouble sleeping?" she asked.  
Solaris nodded.  
Aleu smiled sadly. "Aniu decided to share her vision with you as well then."  
"You saw it too?" Solaris asked.  
Aleu nodded.  
"It… it felt so real." Solaris said.  
Aleu nodded and sighed. "That's… because it was." She said. "Aniu is trying to tell us that our time is growing short."  
"What was that thing?" Solaris asked. "I've never seen anything like it."  
Aleu shook her head. "No, you wouldn't have. It's called a hunter. They are the keepers of Shade's Labyrinth.  
"So you mean… they're from hell?" Solaris asked.  
Aleu nodded and shivered. "Yes. Things must indeed be dire for one of them to show it's face here. They are not supposed to be able to cross onto our plane."  
Solaris shuddered. "So… we have to fight that thing?"  
Aleu nodded. "When the time is right, yes. Aniu was correct. The Talbourne doesn't stand a chance without us."  
Solaris frowned. "When do we move out?" He asked.  
Aleu sighed heavily. "Not yet. It's not time. We will know when we are to move against it."  
"What are you talking about?" Solaris asked. "We have to move now, before it kills anyone else."  
Aleu shook her head. "The time isn't right. Aniu will tell us when she needs us."  
Solaris shook his head. "I can't stand by and let this thing kill more of them. They can't hope to stand before it."  
Aleu shook her head. "No, they can't, but Aniu had me take you from the cave for a reason. Perhaps that reason is…" Aleu stopped speaking and looked ahead out of the cave.  
Solaris looked at her for a long moment. "No." He said finally. "No, no, that can't happen. I won't allow it. Not while I have the ability to stop it. I won't stand by and watch them slaughtered."  
Aleu sighed once more. "Solaris, you don't have the ability to stop it, not yet. If we moved to attack now we would certainly be killed and the battle would be lost."  
"…but they're your friends, you family. You knew those wolves of 4th Unit, didn't you?"  
Aleu sighed again and nodded. "Lieutenant Leaf was a good friend, and a very talented fighter."  
"…and that thing slaughtered them." Solaris said. "You can't honestly expect me to sit here and do nothing while they suffer." He paused for a moment and then stumbled back, almost as if hit by an invisible brick. "Oh… Aniu, what if 3rd Unit gets sent out next, what if Snap…" He voice trailed off.  
Aleu turned her head and looked at him. "Solaris, you must learn to have faith in Aniu. Everything she does, she does with purpose. We will come out on top in the end. She has always watched out for us."  
Talkeet shook his head. "Oh sure, just sometimes it takes her millennia to get around to it. I'm not willing to wait that long. I've learned a lot during my time with you. We can make a stand, help them. Please Aleu. I can't lose Snap."  
Aleu sighed heavily and turned around. "If Aniu has set it in motion, it will happen, no matter what you or I do to try to stop it. To stand in Aniu's path is to be destroyed."  
Solaris fell silent.  
Aleu sighed. "Try to get some rest." She said. The tray wolf walked to the back of the chamber and laid down. "We resume your training tomorrow, bright and early."  
Aleu laid her head on her paws and closed her eyes.  
Solaris turned his head back to the front. His body was silent, but his mind was alive with screaming and splashing blood. He saw Snap lying on the snow, a patch of dark red spreading around her. The hunter fired it's tail into her face at point blank range.  
Solaris shook his head and sighed once more. He turned his head and looked back at Aleu. "I'm sorry Aleu." He said softly. "I won't let that happen." He turned his head back to the front and his eyes flashed bright blue, then he was gone.

Solaris used his newly discovered abilities to travel very quickly. The trees were a blur as he ran past them. In an hour or so he found himself at the Talbourne cave. He walked inside and nodded at the guards to the Main Chamber who looked back at him in amazement. Solaris went to the react chambers and found Ami sleeping there soundly. He gently shook her awake.  
Ami groaned and opened her eyes. "Can I help you?" Ami asked.  
Solaris nodded. "Yes. My name is Solaris. I guess I'm the… Child of Light Aleu spoke of. I've been training with her."  
Ami nodded. "Yes, I know who you are. Where is Aleu?"  
"She's not here." Solaris said. "I dreamt of the hunter that massacred 4th Unit today."  
Ami frowned and looked to the ground. She nodded. "Yes… that was… horrible. We were told about it upon their return."  
"I can defeat it." Solaris said. "Aniu is with me; I can feel it, but I need some support."  
Ami nodded. "very well, I must stay here, but take those five by the door. They seem to be some of the best fighters I have."  
Solaris nodded. "Thank you Ami."  
Ami yawned. "Go get that thing Solaris, for all of us."  
Solaris nodded. "I will." He said.  
Ami laid back down and closed her eyes, soon falling back asleep.  
Solaris walked over to the five wolves and shook them awake. One by one they opened their eyes and stood. "My name is Solaris." He said. "Your Lieutenant has ordered you to follow me into battle. We're going after the hunter that destroyed 4th Unit today."  
The five wolves nodded. "Alright, come with me." Solaris said. The five wolves followed him out of the chamber and into the forest.

Solaris and his group reached the hunter fairly quickly. It wouldn't take more than 12 hours to reach the cave. Solaris watched the hunter as it moved through the forest. He turned to the five wolves behind him. "Timbre had the right idea." He said. "…but instead of just dodging the ranged attacks to buy time we need to disable them. Four of you are going to spring out ahead of the hunter, just inside his range. You'll have to dodge his attacks, but this time when he fires them off me and this guy will jump out and bite those tendons in two. Once all of its ranged attacks are disabled, save for the fireballs, we'll move in and take it out at close range together.  
The wolves nodded. "Sounds like a good plan to me." One of them said.  
Solaris nodded. "Alright, move on my bark."  
The wolves nodded once more.  
Solaris and the other wolf moved out into the trees, keeping silent until they were along side the hunter. Solaris tipped his head upward and barked once.  
The four wolves sprung out of the bushes ahead and the hunter stopped with a growl. The tail straightened and the wicked looking blade shot forward.  
The blade was targeted at a skinny female wolf. She leapt up in the air and bent her body backward so that the blade missed her by a fraction of an inch. It was so close that tufts of white fur fell to the snow below.  
Solaris quickly darted forward as the hunter began to retract its tail back to it. The golden furred wolf latched his teeth into the pink tendon and bit down with all his might, thrashing his head around and sawing deep into the muscular cord. Fighting in the arena had taught Solaris how to inflict horrific wounds in very little time and soon his had sawn through the tendon.  
The tail blade dropped to the ground and the hunter stopped retracting the tendon into it's tail. Solaris smiled. "Yes!" He shouted as the hunter howled in pain. As Solaris' head fell back level however he saw one of the insect like legs pointed directly at him. With a whoosh the spike shot forward at unbelievable speed.  
Solaris leapt up in the air and threw his head back, sending him in a backward somersault. The spike traveled right under his pack and stuck solidly into a nearby tree.. Solaris leapt up and tore in the second tendon. It snapped with a pop and the hunter howled again. Thick red blood pumped from the severed appendage and all over the snow. Solaris cheered again.  
One of the wolves out in front wasn't paying attention and the next spike that shot forward buried itself into the side of his neck. The wolf went down, spurting blood over the snow, his body shaking and kicking.  
The other wolf that was with Solaris jumped forward and followed his leader's example, tearing in the exposed tendon and snapping it as well.  
"Only two more!" Solaris called. "Pay attention now."  
The hunter howled in a mix of frustration, rage, and pain. It shot the next spike at the wolf who had gone with Solaris. The wolf wasn't able to dodge and the spike thudded through the wolf's shoulder and threw him to the ground. He was dead before he hit the snow.  
Solaris grimaced. He'd known the chances of all of them making it out of this wasn't good, but he'd hoped his casualties would be minimal. Solaris leapt forward and tried to snap onto the tendon that had killed his partner, but the pike whizzed right by his head. He'd been too slow.  
The hunter opened it's maw and shot a ball of flame toward one of the wolves in front. The wolf jumped to try to clear it, but the hunter had aimed a little high and the wolf took the blast square in the chest. He tumbled from the air to land in a heap on the snow. His body awash in flames the wolf crawled a few feet and then fell still.  
Solaris cursed under his breath and ran toward the hunter. He leapt on its back and rolled to the side as one of the spikes whizzed by his ear. The golden wolf rolled back over and grabbed the connecting tendon in his mouth, tearing the sensitive muscle from its root as he fell off the hunter's back.  
The hunter howled in anger and backed up a few steps. It lashed out and kicked Solaris, sending him flying twenty feet away to the snow. The hunter looked at him for a moment, then leveled its last spike at the white female, who was running toward him.  
The female never saw the spike as it whistled through the air. For a moment the sharp spike looked like it would miss her, but then it hit just above her shoulders. The spike lodged in her back and the white wolf fell to the snow, her white fur spattered in blood. Her legs trebled in the snow, but did not move. The female's eyes darted side to side, wide with fear and pain. Her muzzle opened a closed a few times, then she fell still.  
Solaris heard the sound of paws crunching on snow and turned his head to see the last wolf running away. The hunter spit a fireball that zoomed through the forest and exploded right behind the fleeing wolf. The explosion picked him up and flipped him over. The fleeing wolf smacked into a tree trunk with a bone shattering crunch. Then he fell to the ground.  
The hunter howled and began to retract the spike that was still lodged in the now dead white female's back.  
Solaris leapt forward and grabbed onto the spike, allowing it to drag him toward the hunter. He curled in a ball and tore into the tendon as it emerged from her side. The cord snapped and Solaris rolled over the white female's dead body as they came to an abrupt stop.  
The hunter howled in pain.  
Solaris stood. All of the wolves that he had brought with him had died in the effort, but finally they had neutralized all of the hunter's ranged attacks. It had been worth it. "Now I stand a chance," Solaris thought.  
The hunter quickly retracted the severed tendons into it's body and inside the holes within the various appendages.  
"We'll see how good you are without your blades." Solaris thought.  
The hunter howled and new spikes pushed out of its insect legs. A new blade pushed out of its tail.  
"What?!" Solaris exclaimed.  
The hunter smiled down at him and straightened it's tail and all four legs, aiming in at the one remaining wolf.  
Solaris just stood there shocked. "How…" He said.  
Just as the hunter released it's newly grown weapons Solaris felt something clamp into the fur around his neck, then he was flying.  
The hunter's spikes and tail blade whizzed through the air where he'd been standing only moments before.  
Solaris was falling, headed toward the ground. The pressure around the loose skin around his neck released and he tumbled to the snow, rolling a few feet before sliding to a stop.  
Aleu landed on her paws just ahead of him.  
Solaris turned his head and looked at her.  
Aleu stood beside him and looked down at him, locking her eyes on his.  
Solaris couldn't bear her gaze and quickly looked away, dropping his ears.  
Aleu's expression remained cold as ice. "Solaris, return to the cave." She said. Her eyes flashed blue and she was gone in a blast of wind and snow.  
Solaris sighed and stood. He looked back toward the hunter and then swiveled his head back forward and lowered his nose to the ground. A single tear slid from between his closed eyes. He took a deep breath, then raised his head and opened his eyes. They flashed blue, and then he too was gone.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

Solaris ran into the clearing around the small cave that he had called home the past few weeks that Aleu had been training him. Aleu didn't look back to see if he had followed her. She just trotted forward into the cave.  
Solaris sighed and looked at the snow. He felt terrible. He had disobeyed her, and in the process, had gotten five wolves killed. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this…" Solaris thought. He sighed heavily once more and looked out over the sheer drop to the side of the cave. He could see for hundreds of miles through the gently falling snow. "I just wanted to help… to protect them… " He trotted forward and ducked under the low entrance to the cave.  
Aleu was standing there, her back to him, tail swishing back and forth.  
Solaris sighed. "Aleu I… I'm sorry." He said.  
Aleu hung her head, but did not look at him. "Solaris, you disobeyed me. You ran off on your own, and… you weren't ready. If I hadn't come after you, and reached you when I did, you'd be dead right now, and the Talbourne would almost certainly fall to whatever evil is behind this." She turned to face him. "Solaris, this is more important than you, or I, or even Snap." She said. "If one of us must fall to achieve victory… then that has to be a sacrifice we are willing to make."  
Solaris had a confused expression on his face.  
"That was your motivation for going out tonight wasn't it?"  
Solaris stood silent.  
"You're wondering how I know." She said. "Love is a very strong pull Solaris. We all feel it, but we must be willing to set it aside if that serves the good of all of us, of Aniu's plan."  
Solaris sighed. "I'm… I'm sorry Aleu." He said.  
Aleu nodded. "I know you meant well Solaris, but you are a very special individual. Aniu has great plans for you. If you get yourself killed… all is lost."  
Solaris nodded and lowered his ears. "I feel… awful."  
Aleu nodded. "It's not easy to lose someone under your command, and those five won't be the last. As far as your leadership and tactics… I'm impressed. True you shouldn't've been there in the first place, but you hurt the hunter worse than the 36 wolves of 4th Unit did, that's impressive."  
Solaris sighed. "I don't feel impressive."  
Aleu smiled and walked over to him. She nuzzled him softly and stepped back. "Solaris, it's not wrong to make a mistake. You're not a bad person because of it. What's bad is if you make a mistake and then make it again. File this experience away in your memory so that next time a situation like this comes up you will know what actions to take. If you do that you are better for having made the mistake."  
Solaris sighed again and nodded. "I suppose." He said.  
Aleu smiled. "Solaris, in all my years of leading the Talbourne, do you think I never made a mistake? That I was perfect?"  
Solaris chuckled. "Well… no, probably not, but you are closer than I am."  
Aleu laughed. "We're all the same Solaris; all children of Aniu. "When I was a wet behind the ears Alpha, I fought my security detail constantly about following me around, having me check in with them when I left the cave and when I returned. I didn't understand why it was important. I just saw it as annoying. I put Shadow through hell, ducking out in the middle of the night like some kind of rebellious pup."  
Solaris laughed. "You, rebellious? Surely not."  
Aleu laughed. "You never knew me as a pup hehe." She said. "I was everything that encompasses rebellious, brash, and arrogant. I was a brat."  
Solaris chuckled.  
"It took an attempt on my life that was almost successful to make me realize how real the threat was, and that they were only trying to protect me. After that I didn't give him any trouble."  
Solaris nodded and sighed. "…but at least no one died because of your mistakes."  
Aleu sighed and looked at the cave floor. "One time… just after we got back from the island of ice… it was raining, it was summer and too hot to snow. The clouds were building up. I… I never thought about the river. I should have. I remember it now clear as day, swollen and threatening to spill over, racing with a current only overfilling can bring to a river. I was out on a hunting party with a few others. We'd injured a deer and were tracking it. It ran into a deep valley. I decided to stand watch up on top and ordered the other four, young and inexperienced hunters, to go down into the valley and find the deer…"  
Aleu fell silent.  
"What happened?" Solaris asked.  
Aleu sighed. "The river overflowed. It filled the valley… and I never saw them again."  
Solaris looked at her for a moment and then nodded.  
"We all make mistakes Solaris. That's important is that we learn from them, and avoid making them in the future. A battle is coming, a battle unlike I, or the Talbourne, have ever faced. I need you. They need you."  
Solaris nodded again. "..thank you Aleu." He said.  
Aleu smiled and rubbed her paw on top of his head. "You're a good fighter Solaris, and a good leader. I haven't told you this because I didn't want you to get a big head, but the past few weeks… I'd gladly have you fight at my side."  
Solaris smiled. "Thank you Aleu." He said. "…that… that means a lot to me."  
Aleu smiled back. "Now come on, we need to get some sleep. Tomorrow we start training again. Everything will look better in the morning."  
Solaris nodded and sighed. Outwardly he was smiling, but inside he was still sobbing. "Mistake or not I got those wolves killed…" He thought. "They should be sleeping in that chamber in the cave, instead… they're torn in pieces on the snow… because of me."  
Aleu walked toward the back of the cave and laid down. Solaris sighed and looked behind him at the swirling snow. "How can you want me Aniu?" He asked.  
Aleu opened one eye and saw him standing there staring out at the falling snow. She knew that look. "I've worn it a few times myself." She thought. "Solaris.."  
The golden wolf turned.  
"…get some sleep." She said.  
Solaris sighed and nodded. "He walked to the back of the cave and lay down.  
Both of the wolves closed their eyes and soon they were sleeping soundly.

Dash tucked his head close to Shasta's neck, panting hard. Then he rolled over to the side off of her and laid there for a moment. She turned her head and smiled at him. "I've missed you." She said.  
"I've missed you too." Dash said.  
Shasta stood up and walked the short distance to his side and lay down beside him. She laid her head on his neck and nuzzled her nose into his red fur.  
Dash caught his breath and looked down at her for a long moment. "Why am I here?" He asked finally.  
Shasta smiled and took in a deep breath, filling her nostrils with his scent. "Aniu saw your pain. She set this place up for us, so you could be happy. Don't you notice there is no food here? We never have to eat, never have to drink. We'll never die. You and I can live here in this place… forever."  
"…and the Talbourne?" He asked.  
Shasta sighed. "You're important to them Dash, but they will survive without you."  
"…and June?" He asked.  
Shasta smiled and nuzzled close, but said nothing.  
Suddenly, the scene around Dash froze. Shasta's breath against his fur stopped, the waterfall outside hung, droplets of water suspended in mid-air.  
Dash looked up and saw a white wolf with piercing blue eyes step into the cave. "Aniu!" he exclaimed.  
The white wolf smiled. "…don't get up my child." She said.  
Dash stayed where he was and looked at her for a moment.  
"What Shasta said was true Dash. I have seen your suffering, heard your pleas. You now have a choice to make. You may stay here, with Shasta, forever. But if that is the choice you make, you can never return to the mortal plane, your physical body will die. If you choose to return, you will awaken just as you fell asleep. Even now your body is slumbering in your cave. The choice is yours, but you must make it quickly. You have twelve hours. At that time I require an answer. Take your time, enjoy being with her and think about it, what is most important to you my child."  
Dash said nothing and Aniu smiled once more, then turned and walked out of the cave. Time resumed it's normal flow. The droplets of water crashed to the pool below and Shasta exhaled her warm breath into his fur, filling the chamber with her scent. Her eyes were closed, and soon, she was asleep, snuggled close to her mate, her paws wrapped around him.  
Dash looked down at her. "I could be happy here." He thought. He smiled. "I am happy here." He looked up and outside the cave. "…but to abandon the clan, to never see them or June ever again…" He stopped his thoughts and snuggled close to June. "What am I going to do?" He asked himself.  
Dash yawned and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. "What am I going to do?"

Solaris opened his eyes.  
He was lying in a cave, but it wasn't the same one he'd fallen asleep in. "Where am I?" Solaris thought.  
In front of him was a rock wall. He swiveled his head and saw nothing but a corridor of rock receding into blackness. "What happened to Aleu?" he thought. "Is she dead, hurt, did something snatch me from the cave while I slept?"  
Solaris stood and looked around cautiously. "…hello?" He called. "Is anyone here?"  
Suddenly a flash of blue light almost blinded him and Solaris stumbled back.  
He turned his head away from the bright light, shielding his eyes with his paw.  
The light dimmed and Solaris dropped his paw, looking forward again to see what had caused the flash of light.  
A white wolf stood there. She turned her ice blue eyes on him and Solaris looked away. He immediately knelt on his forelegs, without even really being conscious of the decision to do so.  
The white wolf smiled. "…rise my child. There is nothing to fear, do not look away."  
Solaris looked forward again. The wolf's voice was sweet, like a bubbling brook running over smooth stones. It filled him with warmth. "…Aniu?" He asked.  
The white wolf continued to smile. "It is I my child." She said.  
At those words Solaris was instantly filled with a multitude of emotions; intense fear, great respect, and a deep love for the creature standing before him.  
"As you have said, my name is Aniu." The white wolf said. "I was the first of us, the first wolf. I now sit as protector over all that is right, good, and just outside the kingdom of man. I have been watching you, and I am pleased."  
Solaris stood and looked at her. He uttered not a word, not did his body language convey any message. Solaris was in shock.  
Aniu smiled. "Solaris, you are a Child of Light, a direct descendant of my bloodline. Aleu and Dash are also Children of Light. Like them you have the capability to make a fantastic mark on this world, or a terrible one. I'm sure you have many questions." She said. "Ask and I will answer as best I am allowed."  
Solaris thought for a moment. "You say I am a direct descendant of yours. If that is true, then who were my father and mother?"  
Aniu nodded. "It is natural you should want to know. Your mother was a dog that fled the life of a pet and met up with a wolf pack in the forest. Though she grew to love their life and even joined the pack, she never sought a lover among the wolves. This small pack met several others and they became the Lightning Clan. Tensions between the Lightning Clan and my Talbourne have run tense since the beginning. A war seemed inevitable, inevitable that is, until Aleu dispatched a wolf named Lightning to talk to the Lightning Clan's leader. The leader would not agree at first to the Talbourne's terms, but he allowed Lightning to stay with his clan and to continue to talk to him. Lightning was there almost a year. During that time he met the dog turned wolf and together they made you… only you. It is a rarity for two wolves to only produce one child in a litter, but in this case it occurred. Your mother's name is Brooke. Lightning eventually convinced the Alpha to accept the Talbourne's terms and Brooke and Lightning were to return to the Talbourne together, but then a split occurred within the Talbourne and they ousted Aleu and her friends, Lightning chose to side with the new Alpha. Tensions between the Talbourne and Lightning Clan's were tenser than ever after the new Alpha refused to honor the arrangement Lightning had sold the Alpha of the Lightning Clan on. Your mother and father found themselves on opposite sides of a war, and they were both loyal to their own cause. Your mother kept you, tried to keep you safe, but one day you wandered farther than she thought and she lost you. You were following my voice Solaris. I have been watching you since the day you were born. I knew you would come to do great things later in life. When the war between the two clan's had concluded Lightning again journeyed to the Lightning Clan only to find that you had been missing for months. He set out and did his best to find you, but I had whisked you far away on the river's current, and he could not find you. The loss of their child caused a distance to form between Brooke and Lightning, over time they forgot about one another and moved on, but neither of them forgot about you."  
Solaris nodded. "…which one was related to you?"  
Aniu smiled. "…Lightning." She said.  
Solaris sighed. "…he's dead then." He said.  
Aniu nodded. "He gave his life for my cause. …but your mother lives..."  
Solaris' ears perked up.  
"…and I'm sure she would like to know the son she birthed has grown to such prominence."  
"Where is she?" Solaris asked.  
"A few days after you set out to train with Aleu the Talbourne was attacked by the Lightning Clan. They responded in kind and the war was over in days. The Lightning Clan no longer exists. It has been absorbed by the Talbourne. That is where you will find your mother."  
Soalris' muzzle fell open. He'd never thought he'd see his parents, always assumed they must be dead, or not care about him. Finally he spoke. "Why have you appeared to me now?" He asked.  
Aniu smiled. "…I have come to you to tell you that you must leave Aleu for a time."  
Solaris sighed. "Last time I left her something… awful happened."  
Aniu nodded. "Yes it did, but that thing was necessary."  
Solaris frowned. "…necessary?" he asked.  
Aniu nodded. "Yes my child, for now you know the full price of pride. You must leave Aleu this night and set out into the forest."  
"Where am I to go?" Solaris asked.  
Aniu smiled once more and her eyes began to glow bright blue. "Let your heart guide you my child, for that is where I reside. You will know when you are to return."  
Then the light became brighter and in a flash of blue light she was gone and Solaris collapsed to the stone floor.

Solaris opened his eyes.  
He was back in the cave he had fallen asleep in. He blinked his eyes a few times and turned his head to see Aleu sleeping beside him. "Did that really happen?" Solaris asked himself. Was that real?" He stood shakily and kept his vision fixed on Aleu's sleeping form. Though Aniu had commanded him to leave the cave he was uncertain. Had it only been a dream? If he left, would something as bad, or worse than what happened last time happen again?  
Solaris shok his head. What was it that Aleu had said? Her voice came back to him.  
"Trust in Aniu Solaris; have faith in her."  
Solaris looked at her once more, then turned and walked out of the cave. The snow was still drifting gently from the sky to the ground. He tilted his head upward as the sun spilt it's first golden waves over the mountain tops, bathing him in it's subtle warmth. "I'm placing my faith in you Aniu." He said aloud. "…guide my paws." He looked back down to the tree line in front of him and ran away from the cave.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

Jenna was still running. She was exhausted. The beautiful red husky's fur was disheveled, marked with dirt and tangled in sticks and leaves. She'd run with little regard to what was in front of her, narrowly missing a few trees here and there. She was panting, her breath coming in quick gasps. Her thoughts were singly focused on reaching Dolo's pack, but her muscles were getting tired, her vision was getting blurry.  
Ahead she saw the cave they lived in, a lone sentry standing outside. Her heart soared and beat a little faster. That tiny bit of effort was all that it took to push the young husky over the edge of the precipice she'd been riding for the last few hours.  
Jenna's forelegs folded beneath her and she fell to the ground. As she impacted the snow her vision fractured and went dark. She rolled several times and finally came to a stop on the snow a few feet from the entrance of the cave, so close to her goal.  
The sentry jumped up and ran over to her. He recognized her right away. Though she looked a lot rougher than he had ever seen her, the pack Dolo ran was small, and they had all seen Jenna enough to recognize her.  
The sentry called out and Dolo ran from the cave's entrance. "What is it Josh?" He asked.  
The sentry looked down at the fallen form in front of him.  
"Jenna?!" Dolo exclaimed. He took in her small form, dirt covered and tangled in brush. "What happened to you?" He thought.  
"She was running toward the cave and she just collapsed." Josh said.  
Dolo nodded. "Alright, let's get her into the cave." He said. He knelt down to the snow and Josh helped slide the husky's body onto his Alpha's back.  
Dolo stood and trotted into the cave.

Jenna groaned and opened her eyes. There was a wolf standing over her. His fur was a light gray, almost silver and his markings were dark gray, like stone. "Dolo?" Jenna asked. Her mind was still recovering, rebooting from its collapse a few hours prior.  
The wolf nodded. "Yeah, it's me Jenna. You're safe now, don't be afraid you're in my cave."  
Jenna groaned and stretched. Her eyes fell half shut and she tried to stand.  
Dolo pushed her down gently. "Stay Jenna, you need to rest for a moment." He paused. "Jenna, what happened? You collapsed out of the cave. It looked like you had been running for a long time. …and your bandanna is missing."  
Jenna nodded. "It's in Nome, where it belongs." She said softly.  
Dolo nodded. "Alright Jenna, why don't you tell me what happened. Did something happen between you and Balto?"  
Jenna's eyes filled with tears and Dolo laid down beside her, nuzzling her neck softly. "It's okay Jenna, talk to me. What did he do; did he hurt you?"  
Jenna shook her head. "No, he'd never…" She paused. "…he's gone." She said.  
Dolo's eyes widened. "You mean he's…"  
Jenna closed her eyes and nodded. "He was… the only thing keeping me in Nome. I told him about… about us. Before he…" Jenna stopped. She was almost unable to even say the word. "…died, he told me to come to you, that I would be safe here. He told me that Aniu came to him and told him that you were his brother."  
Dolo's eyes opened wider. "…his brother?"  
Jenna nodded. "He said I would be safe with you. He told me that Aniu told him she needed him; that a great darkness was approaching. He told me to tell you that you need to gather your pack and take them to the Talbourne, that we would be safe there."  
Dolo nodded. "Alright Jenna, we'll go then. …but what of you?"  
Jenna smiled sadly and nuzzled him. "I… I want to go with you." she said. "My owner in Nome outgrew me years ago, with Balto gone… there's nothing left for me there."  
Dolo nuzzled her back. "Alright." He said. You're welcome with us of course."  
Jenna tried to stand again and Dolo pushed her gently back down again. "…but we aren't leaving yet. First you need to rest. Then we'll go. You exhausted yourself. That's going to take a little while to recover from."  
Jenna nodded and yawned.  
Dolo smiled and tucked his head close to her shoulder. He raised his paw and set it gently on her back.  
Jenna's heart was full of conflicting feelings. She still felt a strong connection to Balto, but she was in need of comfort as well. Though she felt more love for Balto more than she ever would for anyone again, she had also come to love Dolo, and her mind screamed at her to let go of Balto, to embrace this other individual.  
Jenna raised her head and laid it on Dolo's neck. For now she needed comfort, and Dolo was there to provide that. She closed her eyes and soon her exhausted body slumped against him in deep slumber.

Solaris tilted his head upward and sniffed the air as he trotted through the forest. It was late morning and he had been walking for several hours. He had journeyed far from the cave he and Aleu had stayed in and still he had no idea where he was going. He took another step forward.  
"Halt!" A voice sounded from behind him.  
Solaris froze. The voice was female, but unfamiliar to him. He turned around.  
A bright orange fox with black paws and a white tipped tail stood behind him. "You're in my territory wolf." She said. She glared at him. "Leave at once."  
Solaris looked at the fox. "I am on a journey, commanded by the great Aniu herself." He said. "If you will let me pass through I will not harm you."  
"I don't care who sent you." The fox said. "I will harm you if you do not leave, immediately."  
Solaris nodded and turned, starting off in a different direction.  
"Your quest must be quite unimportant to you Solaris, if you would abandon it so easily."  
Solaris turned and looked back at the fox. "How do you know my name?" He asked. "I do not know yours."  
The fox grinned. "That is for me to know and you to find out." she said. "If your quest is truly important to you, come at me."  
Solaris looked at the vixen for a moment, then he charged forward. He covered the short distance between them quickly.  
The much smaller vixen watched him and didn't move a muscle as the wolf charged forward toward her.  
Just as he reached her the fox ducked beneath him and raised her tail. The tip of it touched Solaris' nose and threw him off balance. He tumbled to the snow and the fox trotted a short distance from him.  
Solaris stood and shook the snow from his fur, embarrassed at having been defeated by such a seemingly unworthy opponent.  
"…again." The vixen said. This time she huddled close to the ground and assumed a combat stance.  
Solaris was confused. "Who is this vixen?" He thought to himself. "…and how does she know my name? What's she doing?"  
He shook his head once or twice, then charged forward again.  
This time as the wolf reached her the vixen stepped to the side and gracefully extended her back leg into his path.  
Solaris' right foreleg struck her paw and he tumbled to the snow again.  
The fox trotted away and laughed as Solaris climbed to his feet. "This is Aniu's champion?" She said. "You must have balance, be in the moment, plan your attack. This is what Aleu has been trying to teach you. You must keep your mind passive, objective. You saw what happens when you attack with a clouded mind last night. See me? I am but a small vixen, you are a large and powerful wolf, a Child of Light, yet twice now I have defeated you because I am calm and I pay attention."  
Solaris looked quizzically at the small vixen. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He remembered Aleu's words. As he exhaled he forced his fears and inhibitions out with the crisp mountain air. When he opened his eyes he was focused completely on the target before him.  
"…again." The vixen said.  
Solaris charged forward again, but this time it was different. Gone was the wildness of his prior actions, this time each step was deliberate. His eyes picked up the small muscle flex as the vixen prepared to dart beneath him. Solaris crouched low and leapt forward.  
His teeth met fur and he rolled on top of the fox, his paws wrapped around her so she would not scramble away.  
The vixen looked up at him and laughed. "Very good. Now, I would appreciate it greatly if you would let me up and not eat me."  
Solaris had a bewildered look on his face as he rolled to the side and stood, finding that the vixen had already regained her paws and was looking at him.  
She sat down and began to straighten her fur. "The humans who lived here long ago called me Tikaani, their word for wolf."  
A confused expression crossed Solaris' face. "…but you are not a wolf."  
Tikaani smiled and finished cleaning her fur. "Ah, but it seems I was sent to help one. It was me Aniu sent you on your journey to find. Your quest is complete, as is your training. You are ready now. Remember what you have learned. It will keep you alive in the days to come."  
Solaris just nodded, still unsure of what to think of the small vixen, or the events that had transpired since he'd met her.  
"We must return to Aleu." Tikaani said. "A great darkness approaches the Talbourne, and the three of us are the only ones who can stop it."  
Solaris nodded again and turned to Tikaani. "I guess you know the way…"  
She smiled and her eyes flashed blue, then she was gone in an orange streak across the forest.  
Solaris smiled and shook his head. "That's the last time I underestimate Aniu." He thought. He looked up, his eyes flashed blue and he was gone as well.

Jenna was walking alongside Dolo, the thirty wolves of his pack stretched out behind them. They'd been walking for some time. She'd felt much better after Dolo spoke to her and they'd set out as soon as she'd woken up. Now they were just coming into sight of the Talbourne's cave. Jenna thought it strange that no sentries had stopped them yet. Usually they'd've run into several pairs of them by this point. Two wolves stood guard outside the cave. One turned to the other and spoke, though Jenna was too far away to tell what the wolf said. Then the wolf turned and ran out to meet them.  
Dolo stopped.  
As the golden wolf reached them she stopped and stood her ground. "Halt, I am Snap, Lieutenant of the 3rd Unit of the Talbourne Defense Force. This is Talbourne territory, what is your business here?"  
Dolo stepped forward. My pack and I seek to join the Talbourne." He said.  
The wolf nodded. "…very well, follow me." She turned and ran toward the cave.  
Dolo, Jenna, and the rest of his pack followed her into the Main Chamber.  
Snap ran up to Timbre who was talking to Ami.  
"Sir, this is a pack seeking to join us." She said.  
Timbre nodded. "Thank you Snap, resume your duties." She nodded and headed back toward the entrance to the cave.  
Timbre turned to Ami and spoke to her for a minute.  
Ami nodded and ran off to follow his orders.  
Timbre turned back to Dolo.  
"What your Lieutenant said is true." Dolo said. "We seek to join the Talbourne."  
Timbre spotted Jenna then. "Jenna?" He asked.  
Jenna nodded. "Hello Timbre." She said.  
"What are you doing out here, with them?" Timbre asked. "Shouldn't you be in Nome?"  
Jenna sighed. "Timbre… Balto is gone, Aniu took him."  
Timbre's muzzle fell open. "I'm… I'm sorry." He said. He hung his head. "This truly is a dark day." He said.  
Jenna nodded.  
Timbre looked back up. "Let's keep that fact to ourselves for the moment. A great danger approaches this cave and honestly… I don't know how we're going to stand against it. The last thing they need is something to darken their mood further."  
Jenna nodded.  
Timbre looked at Dolo. "That being said, we're not in any position to offer protection at the moment. If you wish to join us, help us try to resist this creature, then you're welcome, if not I suggest you get as far from this place as possible."  
Dolo nodded. "We're not looking to be taken care of. My pack and I are all experienced fighters. We will help in whatever way we can."  
Timbre nodded. "You're the Alpha then?"  
Dolo nodded. "I am."  
Timbre nodded again. "Alright, you and your pack are acting as the 4th Unit of our Defense Force. I'm placing you as their Lieutenant. You answer only to me, understand?"  
Dolo nodded. "Very well, take your Unit and fall in alongside the others Lieutenant. The formalities will have to wait for another day."  
Dolo nodded.  
Timbre turned to Jenna. "Jenna, all of the wolves that are of 1 year or older and aren't pregnant are expected to join the fight if necessary. Do you know how to fight?"  
Jenna nodded. "I do, but… I'm pregnant." She said.  
Dolo's eyes widened and his muzzle dropped. Jenna had told him that she and Blato hadn't been together in quite some time, so that left only one logical conclusion. "…you are?!" he asked.  
Jenna smiled and nodded. "I… I was waiting for a good time to tell you." She said. "…guess this is good as any."  
Timbre was very confused at this but kept his questions to himself for the time being. "Alright Jenna, get to the back with the others then." He turned to Dolo. "…any others that can't fight?"  
Dolo shook his head. "no, other than Jenna we're all able."  
Timbre nodded. "Then you have your orders Lieutenant. Carry on."  
Dolo nodded and Timbre turned to run off.  
Dolo turned to Jenna.  
She smiled. "Later, you have duties to attend to Lieutenant." She said. She stepped close to him and nuzzled his neck. "…be careful."  
Dolo nodded. "I will be." He said.  
Jenna stepped back and looked at him for a moment. Then she turned and walked away toward the large group of children and pregnant wolves near the back of the chamber.

Dash leaned his head down to Shasta's neck and nuzzled her softly. She still slept, leaning heavily on his shoulder. Dash hadn't been able to sleep long. His decision weighed heavily on his mind. As he watched her he still couldn't believe she was there. He'd lived without her for so long… it didn't seem real. "It's not…" Dash thought. As much as he wanted it to be, he knew that this was only some simulation of reality Aniu had concocted to give him some semblance of peace.  
His thoughts turned once more to the Talbourne. He had a responsibility to them. "I took an oath never to abandon them." Dash thought to himself. "…but they'd never know you did it willingly." He thought again. "Aniu said your body would die. They'd just assume you got sick and passed away." But did it matter if anyone knew? "I'd know." Dash thought. "Could I live with myself after that?" He though about Aniu's warning to Aleu. "A great darkness is approaching the Clan… my clan." Dash thought. On the other paw he'd felt a great void in his life since Shasta's death. A coid that had never been filled, not even by June. Now, he felt whole, for the first time in a long time.  
Dash closed his eyes and twin tears squeezed out of them. He knelt his head down to Shasta's fur and nuzzled deeply into silver softness. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, paying attention to the way her fur felt against him. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I can't."

Solaris ran into the clearing outside the cave he'd been training in. Tikaani already stood there and Aleu was sitting outside the cave.  
Solaris ran up to her. "Aleu, I'm sorry I left. Aniu…"  
Aleu smiled and nodded. "I know Solaris, it's alright. She talks to me too you know."  
Solaris chuckled and nodded.  
Aleu turned her head to look at the fox. "…good to have you with us. Tikaani I assume?"  
The fox nodded. "It is an honor to fight beside a Child of Light as prominent as yourself Aleu."  
Aleu giggled. "Thank you." She said.  
Solaris stepped forward. "I don't mean to be rude, but that hunter is still headed toward the cave. Now that my training is complete, are we going to stop it?"  
Aleu nodded. "Yes, now is the time Solaris, but we must hurry. The hunter draws very near to the cave."  
Solaris nodded and his eyes flashed bright blue, then he was gone.  
Aleu and Tikaani similarly followed suit. Then the clearing was empty.

Dash stood up in the chamber. "I've made my decision." He said.  
Once more time stopped and the white wolf appeared again. "What is your choice my child?" Aniu asked.  
Dash sighed. "I would love to stay with Shasta."  
The white wolf smiled. "…done." She said.  
"No! let me finish." Dash said. "I would love to stay with Shasta, I love her… more than any other mortal on the Earth, but… I took an oath to defend the Talbourne, to lead them. Now an evil force threatens to overrun them. I must decline your offer and return. I am Dash, Alpha of the Talbourne. My place is with them."  
The white wolf shrieked and exploded in a blast of blue. The wolf that stood before him was still white, with blue eyes, but there was a malicious anger in them now. Clearly it was not Aniu. "You have changed nothing!" The creature yelled. "I am Uina, 2nd Charge of the 1st Legion. I will destroy you no matter what you do. Even now my forces move to your annihilation. Run back to them Dash of the Talbourne, you will only die there instead of here!"  
Then in a flash of blue she was gone.  
The grotto started to rumble and rocks began to fall from above. Dash ran out into the chamber and looked up far above.  
Shasta awoke and ran out to meet him as the cave collapsed.  
She reached him, looked up and smiled.  
Dash sighed. "I'm sorry Shasta. I love you I just… I couldn't…"  
Shasta placed her paw to his muzzle and leaned forward to kiss him softly. "…don't." She said. "You did the right thing. I'm glad you did. Aniu allowed Uina to test you, and you passed. Go home, be happy." She smiled and nuzzled him. "…be happy with her." She whispered in his ear. "That's all I want, is for you to be happy."  
Dash's eyes widened.  
Shasta stepped back and smiled. "Until I see you again… my love." She said. Then her body dissolved into blue mist and vanished.  
Dash hung his head for a long moment as large rocks continued to fall around him. Then he looked up.  
A large rock was falling, headed straight for him.  
Dash closed his eyes and tilted his nose up to meet the falling mass of stone.  
As it struck Dash's vision burst into light and he was gone.


	14. Epilogue

Chapter XII

Dash opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He was lying in his chamber. He sprang to his paws and groaned. He almost fell over.  
Dash shook his head a few times and took a step forward. Satisfied that his legs were stable he bolted out of the chamber and down the stone ramp toward the Main Chamber, his claws clicking on the cold stone. The entire Clan seemed to be gathered below.  
"Dash?"  
Dash stopped and swiveled his head forward. Timbre stood there.  
"Timbre, what's going on?" He asked.  
"I could ask the same about you." He said "You've been sleeping for nearly twenty-four hours."  
Dash nodded and sighed. "I'm fine now. I was… somewhere else. Shasta was there."  
Timbre sighed. "I'm sorry Dash." He said. "Look. You alright buddy?"  
Dash nodded. "I'm better than alright, better than I've been in a long time."  
Timbre nodded, but his expression remained grave. "Well, that's good, we're about to get into the thick of it. We could really use your guidance."  
What's going on?" Dash asked.  
Timbre sighed. "While you were out 4th Unit ran into a creature out on patrol. I've never seen anything like it. From the description Aleu gave I think it's one of those hunters she talked about encountering in hell. It's been walking toward the cave for days now. We set out and tried to stop it but…"  
"…but what?" Dash asked.  
"I did my best." Timbre said. He sighed. "We lost 4th Unit trying to take it down."  
"The whole Unit?!" Dash exclaimed.  
Timbre sighed and nodded. "Leaf's gone Dash."  
Dash sighed. "…poor kid." he said.  
Timbre nodded. "Now the thing is getting closer to the cave. It should be here any minute. Honestly, I don't know what we're going to do. I've got the Defense Force standing by to cover the rest of the clan's retreat. I hate to leave our home, but the only advantage we have over this thing is speed. The way it cut through 4th Unit." He stopped for a moment. "Dash, they didn't even touch it."  
Dash nodded.  
"I don't think the whole of the Defense Force can bring it down, but we can keep the thing occupied while the rest of the Clan runs away. I've set a rendezvous at the old scouting area up north."  
"…the mountains…" Dash said.  
Timbre nodded. "…will slow it down I hope, if it intends to pursue us."  
Dash nodded. "Seems sound to me." He said. "While I was out I was spoken to by a white wolf. I thought she was Aniu, but at the end… it definitely wasn't. She said her name was Uina, that she was on a mission to destroy us."  
Timbre nodded. "Well at least that explains the appearance of the Hunter."  
Dash nodded back. "…yeah, well, let's get down there."  
Timbre nodded and the two turned and ran to the Main Entrance. The Defense Force was formed up outside the cave, blocking the entrance.  
Timbre ran out in front of them. "Wolves of the Talbourne Defense Force. You are being called upon to serve this day." He sighed. "I'm not going to sugar coat things for you, this is bad. You all know what happened to 4th Unit. We're not trying to bring this thing down. We just need to buy the others enough time to get ahead of it. We may not make it out of this alive, but the important thing is that the others make it away. If that happens I will give the order to retreat. At that time you are to break formation and run as fast as your paws can take you. We'll assemble with the rest of the Clan at rendezvous Bravo, the scouting area, up in the mountains. I'll see you all there, or at Aniu's side." He paused, his vision focused on Melody, who was standing at the front of the group about to leave, their children by her side. He swiveled his head back to the Defense Force. "Lieutenants, take charge of your Units, be ready to move on my signal. He turned and walked to the center and slightly ahead of the large formation of wolves.  
A great crash was heard as the hunter toppled over a tree and emerged into the clearing.  
"Stand by!" Timbre called.  
The creature saw the wolves assembled in front of the cave and roared.  
Timbre turned and looked at Dash. "My Alpha, go with them, now!"  
Dash longed to stay and fight with his friend, but he knew his duty was to lead the clan. He nodded and took off running around the right side of the cave. The rest of the wolves followed.  
Timbre turned back to face the hunter.  
"On my command!" Timbre called.  
The creature straightened its tail and aimed it at the wolf at the front of the group.  
Timbre watched it, knowing what it was about to do. "…on my command!" He called.  
The creature suddenly tensed its tail and the blade flew out at Timbre impossibly fast.  
Just as the words were leaving Timbre's muzzle a gray flash shot in front of him. The creature's tail blade was knocked aside and lodged into the ground beside him.  
Timbre jumped back and turned his head to see Aleu crouched a few feet away, her vision locked on the hunter. Solaris and a fox that was unknown to him charged out of the tree line and ran straight for the hunter.  
The hunter growled and began to retract its tail blade.  
Solaris looked down at Tikaani and nodded.  
Tikaani's eyes glowed bright blue and the glow slowly covered her entire body. She reached out her paws and touched Solaris'.  
The blue glow enveloped his paws and when she retracted hers, the glow stayed.  
Solaris turned and ran at the creature, just as it shot its spiked legs at Aleu.  
Aleu moved impossibly fast and dodged the two spikes just as they whooshed through the air over her head.  
Solaris let out a mighty yell and leapt through the air. As he came down he swiped his paw through the tendon connecting the spike. As he hit the ground he rolled and came up on his paws, still running forward. He ducked and slid under the other tendon, swiping with his paw to sever that one as well.  
The creature howled and the stumps shot blood onto the snow. The blusish glow around Solaris' paws stuck to the ends of the tendons. It shot upward along the length of the severed flesh and when it had enveloped the limb completely, it vanished.  
The creature growled angrily and opened it's maw to shoot a ball of flame toward Aleu.  
Aleu still lay on the ground, from dodging the spikes. She barely managed to find her paws and leap clear as the explosion hit the snow, throwing her through the air and to the snow.  
The creature was already tracking her falling body with its tail.  
Solaris saw it and ran toward her.  
The creature howled again and shot its tail blade toward Aleu.  
Solaris knew she wouldn't dodge this one. It was too fast and she was still lying on the ground. He sprang forward and prayed to Aniu that his timing was correct.  
Aleu looked up just in time to see the tail blade whizzing straight for her face.  
Solaris' eyes glowed blue and he shot forward.  
Aleu turned her head away from her death blow but heard only a solid thunk. She didn't feel any pain, no blood oozing through her fur. She opened her eyes and saw Solaris crouched on top of the red tendon stretching from the blade he'd deflected. He slashed his paw through the thick muscle and hot blood splashed across his face and chest.  
The creature howled in pain.  
Aleu was shaking. She'd been certain she was about to die.  
Solaris saw her shocked expression and smiled. He shook his fur to fling away as much of the blood as possible, the turned and ran back toward the creature.  
The hunter was already tracking Aleu with its other two legs and fired one.  
It whizzed over Solaris' head and he couldn't stop himself quick enough to stop it.  
Aleu jumped to the side and felt the sharp spike pass so close to her that her fur shifted.  
Tikaani growled and leapt upon the tendon, severing it with her jaws.  
The creature howled again, but fired another spike, this time aimed at Solaris. He leapt straight up in the air. He'd been concentrating on Aleu and hadn't noticed the creature taking aim at him. As he came down he landed on the spike. The golden wolf/dog held on for dear life as he shot forward with the spike. It embedded into a tree at the side of the clearing and it took all of Solaris' strength to not be thrown violently into the trunk. He tore into the tendon with his teeth and swiped at it with his paws. It cut through and he tumbled to the snow as the spike and tendon disintegrated.  
The hunter growled and reared up on its hind legs.  
Tikaani turned and nodded at him.  
Solaris nodded back and they ran at the hunter from opposite angles. The hunter tracked them with it's heads and loosed fire balls at them.  
Both Tikaani and Solaris managed to avoid the lethal blasts.  
Solaris reached the hunter first and leapt to the side, avoiding the snapping jaws of the creature. As he landed in the snow he shifted direction and leapt again, landing on the creature's back.  
The hunter tried to throw him off but Solaris sank his teeth deep into its neck.  
He tore through the thick hide until hot blood gushed into his muzzle and across his face. Then allowed himself to be thrown clear.  
He hit the snow and rolled a few times before coming to rest on his belly.  
Tikaani leapt atop the hunter and rode its back as it bucked and thrashed. Her eyes glowed bright blue, then a blue beam leapt from the creature's neck wound to her eyes. A white pulse traveled down the beam almost quicker than the eye could follow and the blue beam exploded out of the creature's chest between its front legs.  
The hunter gurgled a growl of pain and collapsed to the ground.  
Tikaani leapt off the creatures back and rolled as she hit the ground, coming up on her paws.  
Solaris climbed to his feet and looked at the hunter. It was dead, lying in a massive pool of blood on top of the snow.  
He turned and smiled at Aleu as a chorus of cheers erupted from the Defense Force behind him. Solaris shifted his gaze to Tikaani who smiled and nodded, then ran over to him. Together they ran back to Aleu.  
"You alright?" Solaris asked.  
Aleu nodded and chuckled. "Thanks to you. You saved my life. I thought that blade was going to take my head off."  
Solaris smiled back and Aleu reached up and rubbed the top of his head with her paw. "Guess you're good for something after all."  
Solaris laughed.  
The three turned and ran up to Timbre who still stood in front of the Defense Force.  
"That was amazing Aleu!" Timbre called.  
Aleu smiled. "It wasn't us, thank Aniu, she sent us Tikaani here." Aleu pointed her paw at the small fox.  
Timbre smiled. "Thank you, we are in your debt." He said.  
Tikaani smiled back. "I was in the area." She said.  
Timbre was about to say something more when a roar split the forest.  
"…another?" Timbre asked.  
Aleu looked to Solaris who looked at Tikaani. They turned to look across the clearing, , readying themselves for another battle.  
With a violent crash three more hunters crashed through the tree line.  
Aleu's eyes opened wide.  
Timbre's gaze was fixed on the new threats. "Um… Aleu, can you handle this?"  
Aleu looked at Tikaani. Tikaani looked just as shocked and afraid as she did.  
Aleu glanced back at Timbre and shook her head.  
Timbre turned and saw that none of the Clan save the Defense Force was left. "Alright that's it, wolves of the Talbourne Defense Force, fall back, rendezvous at point Bravo, let's go, stay with your Units, but get out of here, go, now!"  
The Defense Force broke and ran as the three hunters howled and shot fireballs at the group.  
Aleu turned to Solaris, who had started toward the hunters. "Solaris!" She called.  
Searing heat passed by her as the fireballs sped past to explode near the cave, taking a few of the wolves that had been slower to follow Timbre's order with them.  
Solaris turned and looked at her.  
"This is a fight for another day." She said.  
"What do we do?" Solaris asked.  
Aleu looked at the hunters. "We run." She said.  
Solaris sighed and nodded.  
Aleu turned and ran back toward the retreating Defense Force.  
Solaris ran a short distance then turned and looked at the hunters. "We'll be back." he said quietly. Then he turned and ran to catch up with Aleu.  
The three Hunter's advanced through the clearing with a might roar that was heard throughout the forest.

Some distance away, deep in the forest a winged white wolf stood beside a large rock. She laughed and raised her paw, extending one claw. The wolf placed her claw on the rock and dragged it downward with an ear piercing screech. A thin red line followed her claw. "You will pay for what you did to me Aniu, you will pay by watching your beloved clan suffer, as my family suffered." She reached the base of the rock and turned her paw to the left at a right angle to the first red line. "My father was stubborn. He could have done this long ago, but he honored your…" She stopped speaking and laughed. "…'agreement'." Her claw reached the edge of the rock and she turned her paw to drag the claw upward once more. "I don't make agreements with those I can destroy, nor do I honor them. Since I'm in charge now and he's no longer a problem, you're in a world of trouble." She turned her paw again and traced the red line back toward its beginning. "It's time for judgment day, and it's going to be hell on Earth." The white wolf cackled as her claw tip reached the red line where it had begun.  
The white wolf leapt upon the rock as the red lines thickened, spreading to the center of the box she had traced on the rock. A strong wind kicked up and blew through her fur. "My name is Uina…"  
The red lines merged and flashed, a reddish glow emanated from the square she had drawn and a shriek was heard from within the rock. Suddnely, demon wolves began pouring from the square into the forest.  
"..and I am your judge, jury and executioner." She said.  
She watched as the demon army began to assemble in front of the rock, even as more of them poured from the unnatural portal. She tilted her head upward, her fur swept by the rising wind. "I'm coming for you… Talbourne!"

The image of Uina shimmered and faded.  
Aniu stood at the foot of a crystal clear pond. She tilted her head upward and closed her eyes, tears spilling from the closed lids and tracing down her muzzle. "Oh great creator, when will you allow me to assist my clan? They cannot stand against the forces that assemble against them. I do not understand why you have not sent word for me to react, but I know that you have your reasons, and that they are good and just. I will obey you. I remain faithful. I ask only that… you protect them."  
She lowered her head and stared into the lake, her mind charged with emotion and many different thoughts.  
Aniu heard someone walk up behind her and she opened her eyes.  
"I'm here." A voice said. "What would you ask of me?"  
Aleu turned and saw Balto standing there, a shimmering blue glow around his form.  
She smiled.  
"Welcome home… my son."

To Be Continued…


End file.
